Noirs Désirs
by Myschka
Summary: La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle. Slash HPDM, darkfic, songfic. [FIC TERMINEE & RAR]
1. Prologue

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : R (ça surprend quelqu'un ?).

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. C'est une histoire un peu sombre, pas forcément bonne pour le moral, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors âmes sensibles, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire : **L'idée de cette fic s'est imposée dans mon esprit, et ça m'a empêchée de dormir. Juste une chanson qui tourne sans cesse dans ma tête, et l'image d'un ange bleu de la Seconde Guerre.

**Prologue :**

Toutes les guerres ont leurs héros, sauveurs d'un monde à protéger et d'idées pour lesquelles se sacrifier et mourir.

Toutes les guerres ont leurs ennemis à abattre, un camp d'en face qui symbolise forcément le mal.

Toutes les guerres ont leurs traîtres, qui vendent, pour un peu d'or ou de pouvoir, la vie de leurs proches.

Toutes les guerres ont leurs espions, qui trahissent, mentent, risquent leurs vies pour sauver celles des autres.

Toutes leurs guerres ont leurs victimes, enfants sans pères, femmes sans époux, blessés, morts, toutes les guerres ont leurs pleurs.

Toutes les guerres ont leurs soldats, inconnus, lâches ou téméraires, tombes anonymes que personne ne viendra fleurir.

Toutes les guerres ont leurs combattants, avec leurs soifs de vengeance, leurs désirs de chair, leurs faims frustes de sexes et de peaux moites.

Toutes les guerres ont leurs déshérités, leurs anges déchus, leurs putains au lit chaud et au cœur fragile qui n'ont que leurs cuisses pour réconforter les soldats.

Toutes les guerres ont leurs icônes, leurs Madones, leurs Marilyn, leurs Lili Marleen, qui réchauffent le cœurs de ceux qui ne savent pas s'il seront toujours vivants quand l'horreur aura pris fin.

Le monde sorcier est en guerre depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, dans l'ignorance et l'indifférence la plus totale du reste de l'humanité. Mais cela n'en reste pas moins une guerre.

Atroce, violente, sanglante, injuste, comme toutes les guerres.

Toutes les guerres, sans exception.

Et celle-ci comme les autres.


	2. Gris ennui

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : R (ça surprend quelqu'un ?).

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons qui viendront sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. C'est une histoire un peu sombre, pas forcément bonne pour le moral, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors âmes sensibles, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire : **L'idée de cette fic s'est imposée dans mon esprit, et ça m'a empêchée de dormir. Juste une chanson qui tourne sans cesse dans ma tête, et l'image d'un ange bleu de la Seconde Guerre. Je ne veux pas relancer la polémique autour de Bertrand Cantat, c'est juste que ses mots me touchent, comme ils l'ont toujours fait depuis plus de 10 ans.

**Chapitre 01 : Gris-ennui**

La plupart du temps, ils attendaient. Quelques minutes, quelques heures, parfois des jours entiers. Ils attendaient, une attaque de Mangemorts, une nouvelle atrocité, des informations des espions, une nouvelle traîtrise, un nouveau massacre, de nouveaux morts à pleurer. Ils attendaient de pouvoir agir, d'être prêts pour une autre bataille. Ils attendaient encore et toujours, patientant comme ils pouvaient. Et parfois l'attente était plus insupportable encore que les combats

Rester dans l'ignorance, dans l'angoisse d'une nouvelle encore plus terrible que les précédentes. Et ne plus savoir quoi faire pour remplir le temps qui passe.

_Il se passe des heures ici_

_Sans que rien ne troue l'ennui_

_Comme le temps qui coule essaie_

_De nous assassiner_

Combler l'attente, en s'entraînant, toujours plus dur, toujours plus longtemps. Elaborer des stratégies, monter des plans. Se concentrer un peu plus longtemps sur l'objectif, avant de tomber d'épuisement. Se cacher, encore, fuir, toujours. Cela ne suffisait pas.

Cela ne suffisait plus.

_A genoux sous la lune_

_Ou quand le soleil enclume_

_Comment se retendent les nerfs_

_Des revolutionnaires ?_

Faire croire aux gens qu'on est du bon côté. Qu'on est les plus forts. Remonter le moral des Aurors, et des simples soldats. Rassurer les civils. Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse. Toujours croire à la victoire. Toujours être optimiste.

Nous vaincrons.

Ne pas baisser les bras. Faiblir, c'est mourir. Les nerfs tendus à craquer, ils attendaient, encore. Puis, replonger dans les combats, ne pas penser, ne penser à rien sauf à défendre sa peau. Ne penser à rien sauf à esquiver, frapper, tuer. Fuir. Se cacher. Et attendre encore. Ne s'endormir que parce que l'on ne peut plus rester debout. Ou au contraire, ne se réveiller que parce que l'on y est obligé. Vouloir dormir pour l'éternité parce qu'on hait ce qu'on est devenu.

_Et comme les illusions croûlent_

_Je pouvais pleurer tout mon soûl_

_Attendons seulement le soir_

_Personne ne peut nous voir_

Le plus dur était sans doute de continuer à feindre l'enthousiasme, la détermination des débuts. Aujourd'hui ne restaient bien souvent que la détermination et l'énergie du désespoir. Même si cette énergie n'était la plupart du temps employée que pour avoir avoir le courage de ne pas flancher.

_Apprends à dormir_

_Glisse lentement_

_Sans réfléchir_

_Mais n'me demande pas comment_

Harry, comme les autres, était fatigué d'attendre. Et fatigué de se battre. Voldemort se cachait, et personne, pas même ses propres troupes, ne savait réellement où il était. Severus Snape, lorsqu'il était appelé par son Maître, ne pouvait que décrire une pièce, à chaque fois différente, toujours humide et froide, où il ne restait que quelques minutes, et dont il ne partait que par Portauloin. Les sorts de détection les plus puissants n'étaient toujours pas venus à bout des sorts de protection du Mage Noir.

La situation laissait une impression d'enlisement inéluctable.

_Oh, ton âme est lasse_

_Elle a dû trop revoir hélas..._

_Les mêmes choses et les mêmes gens_

_Et toujours comme avant_

Oui, Harry, Ron, Hermione, et tous les autres étaient fatigués de la guerre, du silence qui précède chaque bataille, de celui qui suit chaque combat.

Neville, obsédé par l'idée de vengeance, s'entraînait sans relâche, et lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas, cherchait Bellatrix avec acharnement

Ginny, si jeune, la plus farouche d'entre tous, brisée par la perte de Bill, haïssant Percy, le traître, de tout son coeur de 18 ans, trouvait encore la force de soigner les blessés qui revenaient chaque jour un peu plus nombreux.

Luna, si douce, traumatisée par des visions apocalyptiques d'attaques de Mangemorts, utilisée, pressée, mettait toute son énergie à essayer de prévenir de nouveaux massacres.

Hermione, usée, cherchant encore et toujours de nouveaux sorts de Défense, de nouveaux rituels de protection, mettait toute son énergie à assurer la sécurité des QG.

Ron, marqué comme sa soeur par la perte d'un frère et la trahison d'un autre, ne pensait plus que par attaque-défense-parade-esquive-attaque.

Blaise, l'un des rares Sang-Pur à avoir rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, passait ses journées à élaborer des plans de bataille et des stratégies militaires.

Et Harry, dont on ne lui demandait que de rester vivant, de participer le moins possible aux combats, Harry qui supportait encore moins qu'un autre l'inaction, se rongeait les sangs à traquer Voldemort, et ayant abondonné volontairement l'Occlumencie, voyait toutes les nuits par les yeux de son ennemi, dans l'espoir de le trouver.

Pas encore démoralisés, pas assez las pour abandonner. Juste épuisés, simplement trop jeunes pour cette guerre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait souhaitée.

_Ici quelque part en France_

_En attendant l'échéance_

_Certains n'éprouvent ni fierté_

_Ni honte à être nés_

Et toute la foule des anonymes, vivant dans la peur ou l'indifférence, tous ceux qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas participer à la guerre, ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas prendre parti. Des morts en sursis, tous, attendant dans l'apathie ou la fébrilité un dénouement, quel qu'il fût. La foule de ceux que l'ont doit protéger à tout prix, les innocents, les ignorants, les sans-magie, les civils. Des gens qui souvent ne savaient même pas qu'une guerre avait lieu, et qu'ils étaient les premiers concernés.

_Apprends à dormir_

_Glisse lentement_

_Sans réfléchir_

_Mais n'me demande pas comment_

Apprendre à attendre. Apprendre à dormir. Attendre que le soir tombe, et que le jour suivant arrive. Tromper la lassitude et la solitude, comme on peut. Repousser encore un peu la fatigue. Glisser sur le fil, marcher au bord du gouffre. Jusqu'à la victoire. Jusqu'à la défaite.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Jusqu'à la fin.

_APPRENDS À DORMIR (Noir Désir)_


	3. Ville lumière

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : R

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. C'est une histoire un peu sombre, pas forcément bonne pour le moral, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors âmes sensibles, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire : **Encore et toujours du Noir Désir. En fait, cette fic ne sera basée que sur des chansons de ce groupe, parce que je trouve qu'elles s'appliquent vraiment bien au concept de mon histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, bises.

Un grand merci à mes bêtas, Mi chan (Mimi Maxwell-Chang) et Eva, pour leur soutien et leurs corrections !

**RAR :**

**Alexiel.v : **Merci pour ta review :D Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise (moi aussi je me répète, mais bon). J'espère que tu continueras à aimer, parce que ça risque de ne pas être très joyeux par la suite…Bisous.

**Surimi** : Coucou toi ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour la suite, je fais de mon mieux, mais je risque d'updater moins vite que pour mes autres fics, sachant que j'écris sous le coup de l'inspiration et que je n'ai aucun chapitre prévu à l'avance…Bisous !

**Oxaline** : Hello toi :D Merci pour tes reviews, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon style, surtout que cette fic me donne plus de mal que les précédentes, et qu'elle sera vraiment plus sombre…Je t'embrasse, à bientôt.

**Sahada** : Salut toi, merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, c'est sombre, et ça va continuer. Ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose de joyeux. Je ne compte pas réellement développer sur la guerre, mais c'est un sujet sérieux et sensible, et je n'ai pas envie de le minimiser…Bisous, à bientôt.

**Mi Chan** : Merci ma belle ! Je sais que le chapitre qui suit t'a plu, et je te promets d'écrire la suite très vite. Bisous.

**Lune de Cristal** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que le choix de la chanson te plaise, puisque j'ai l'intention de faire une song-fic avec uniquement des chansons de Noir Désir…J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Je t'embrasse.

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Ville-lumière**

Harry alluma sa cinquième cigarette de la soirée. Affalé dans un des fauteuils du salon du 12, Grimmault Square, il contemplait d'un air absent l'âtre de l'immense cheminée où rougeoyaient encore quelques braises mourantes. Ca cicatrice le brûlait, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait l'habitude. Il poussa un soupir las, regardant une fois de plus – il avait cessé de compter – l'horloge dont le tic-tac sinistre était le seul bruit qui brisait le silence froid de la pièce. Dans quelques minutes, si tout s'était bien passé, ils allaient revenir.

Il garda un visage impassible lorsque les flammes vertes bien connues flamboyèrent dans la cheminée, et que le corps d'un jeune homme châtain atterrit bruyamment dans le salon. Le garçon, grand, mince et bien bâti se releva souplement, et épousseta nonchalamment la cape noire et coûteuse qui recouvrait ses épaules. Une lueur espiègle éclaira ses yeux bruns, et il fit un sourire malicieux au Survivant, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Hey, Harry. Tu comptes prendre racine dans ton fauteuil ? »

« Salut, Blaise. Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? »

Blaise Zabini posa une fesse musclée sur le bras du siège en face de celui de Harry, et s'alluma un petit cigarillo noir. Harry grimaça en reconnaissant l'odeur caractéristique de la fumée parfumée à la cerise des Black Stones (1) qu'affectionnait son ami. Le jeune homme tira quelques bouffées d'un air satisfait, et répondit.

« Non. Ils m'ont chargé de te prévenir qu'ils restaient chez Mondingus Fletcher cette nuit. Ron a été légèrement blessé dans l'altercation de cet après-midi, Hermione s'est endormie sur ses bouquins et Ginny a voulu rester avec son frère pour le soigner. »

« Et Luna et Neville ? »

« Luna a encore eu une vision. Neville reste avec elle. »

Harry eut un sourire un peu attendri. Tout le monde avait compris depuis longtemps que le garçon timide et maladroit était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille, et sa dévotion envers elle était touchante.

Le Survivant soupira.

« Ca veut dire qu'on est tout seuls ce soir, alors ? » murmura-t-il.

« Severus devrait passer plus tard, il me semble. Il veut te préparer une Potion de sommeil, il pense que tu ne dors pas assez. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Mais, et toi, comment ça va ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les yeux dans le vague, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier en verre posé sur la table basse, puis en ralluma une autre immédiatement. Blaise le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

« Ca te tuera, tu sais. »

Harry ricana, désabusé.

« Oh, tu sais, ça ou Voldemort…Il est de mauvaise humeur. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Le fait d'avoir perdu Rockwood, peut-être. »

Blaise considéra le jeune homme brun en face de lui. Harry aussi était de mauvaise humeur. A bien y réfléchir, il se rendit compte que son ami n'avait pas souri – réellement souri – depuis des semaines. La lassitude les prenait tous. Lui-même avait du mal à garder sa bonne humeur en toutes circonstances. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le bar au fond de la pièce.

« Vodka ? »

« S'il te plait. »

Il sirotèrent leurs verres sans rien dire, laissant l'obscurité envahir lentement la maison déjà sombre. Puis au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Blaise brisa le silence.

« Habille-toi. Ce soir, on sort. »

Harry le regarda, surpris.

« On sort ? Tu veux aller où ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de bouger d'ici, en principe. A chaque fois que j'ai participé à un combat, Albus m'a engueulé.»

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

« On s'en fout. Toi et moi on a besoin de se changer les idées, alors on sort. Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas distrait, Harry ? De toute façon, sans tes lunettes, et avec tes cheveux dans les yeux, plus personne ne te reconnaîtra. Ca fait trop longtemps que tu as disparu de la circulation. »

Le Survivant réfléchit environ trois secondes, et se dit qu'après tout, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Il était puissant, il n'était pas seul, et il ferait attention. Il se leva prestement de son siège et attrapa son manteau qui traînait sur le canapé.

« Très bien, je te suis. J'en avais marre d'être enfermé de toute façon. »

Blaise griffonna en hâte un mot à l'attention de Severus Snape, puis les deux jeunes gens sortirent discrètement de la maison.

_Quand la nuit s'étend, elle se laisse tomber au hasard_

_Elle enveloppe et elle sape les carcasses atroces_

_Et si tu peux te perdre du côté du fleuve_

_Il te calmera jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer_

Ils transplanèrent dans un quartier populaire de Londres, et longèrent la Tamise pour rejoindre un dédale de rues sombres et bruyantes de monde. Blaise marchait vite, semblant savoir exactement où diriger ses pas, et Harry le suivait, humant l'odeur de la foule, se repaissant de la vie qui grouillait à tous les coins de rues. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas frotté aux autres êtres humains, et il buvait les cris, les rires avinés, la musique trop forte qui s'échappait des clubs et des boîtes de nuits, et il dévorait des yeux le bleu des lumières pâles, et le blanc et le brun des peaux luisantes sous la pluie.

C'étaient des rues sales, c'étaient des rues où la pauvreté et la médiocrité côtoyaient le brillant des néons, où la misère embrassait le luxe. C'était beau, c'était juste vivant, c'était un endroit où les gens ignoraient la guerre, volontairement ou non. Harry en était heureux, et il était reconnaissant envers Blaise de l'avoir convaincu de sortir de cette maison froide et impersonnelle, où chaque objet lui rappelait sans cesse le visage de Sirius. Il en avait assez de voir des morts, il voulait, juste pour un soir, juste pour quelques heures, voir un peu les lumières de la ville.

_Comme elle est belle la ville et ses lumières seulement pour_

_Les fous_

_Celui qui veut, il la découpe en tableaux_

_Là c'est l'heure où le silence balance sur les eaux du fleuve_

Blaise avait ralenti à présent, et les deux jeunes gens se contentaient de flâner, observant les affiches des cinémas, achetant leurs cigarettes comme de simples moldus anonymes, commentant les vêtements des gens qu'ils croisaient. C'était bien, c'était juste bon d'oublier un peu les combats, et le manque de sommeil. Ca faisait du bien de s'oublier un peu au milieu de la foule joyeuse du samedi soir. Harry s'adossa au mur d'un immeuble couvert de graffitis et alluma une cigarette, savourant simplement l'instant présent et le fait de respirer le même air que des milliers d'autres personnes. Son compagnon lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Alors ? Content de quitter un peu ton tombeau ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Harry riait à présent. C'était chouette d'envoyer les règles se faire foutre, comme avant, et avec elles les recommandations d'Albus. Il se ferait sûrement engueuler en rentrant, mais il s'en moquait. Ce soir, il voulait juste vivre, et sentir, et goûter, et aimer. Alors il suivit encore Blaise dans les ruelles obscures, juste pour qu'il l'aide à se perdre un peu.

_Le rythme des horloges qui pourrissent_

_Y'a là-bas cette fille qui enfle son souffle et ses jupes_

_Ouvertes comme des corolles en suspens_

_Plus elle danse, plus elle flambe, plus il l'aime, lui, comme_

_Il sent_

Les rues étaient plus calmes là où ils allaient. Les lumières un peu plus glauques, les gens un peu moins nombreux, un peu moins heureux. Ils étaient arrivés dans les quartiers sombres, les quartiers où même en plein hiver il semblait faire toujours un peu plus chaud qu'ailleurs. La vie y était un peu plus anxieuse, un peu plus fiévreuse aussi, peut-être. Pleine aussi de filles et de garçons un peu moins habillés que le commun des mortels, et qui écartent les cuisses pour quelques mornilles ou juste un bref instant de chaleur humaine. Et pleine aussi d'âmes en peine d'amour et de sexe.

Harry se demandait maintenant où son ami avait l'intention de l'emmener. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une prostituée, pas vraiment envie de voir la chair triste se dévoiler sous ses yeux avides. Mais un peu envie de boire, peut-être, et peut-être aussi un peu curieux de voir où tout cela allait le mener. Ils tournèrent encore dans une ruelle presque vide, éclairée seulement par quelques faibles néons rouges et bleus. Au bout de l'impasse, une simple porte de métal, et même pas d'enseigne. Juste un homme en noir qui leur demanda un mot de passe que Blaise lui donna sans hésiter.

Le Survivant lança un regard étonné à son ami alors qu'ils descendaient un escalier bétonné violemment éclairé au néon.

« On peut savoir où tu comptes m'emmener ? »

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Je t'emmène vivre, tout simplement. Tu verras bien. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il verrait bien, oui.

_Que no se puede, la Vida no vale Nada_

_**LE FLEUVE (Noir Désir)**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) En référence au manga « Nana », les cigarillos à la cerise que fume Yasu XD

o0O0o

_Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé. Je ne sais pas quand j'updaterai la prochaine fois, mais je vous promets que je fais du mieux que je peux. Cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur. Pour encourager l'auteuze ou pour l'insulter, c'est le même petit bouton en bas à gauche. Bisous à tout le monde !_


	4. Ange bleu

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : R

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. C'est une histoire un peu sombre, pas forcément bonne pour le moral, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors âmes sensibles, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire : **Encore et toujours du Noir Désir. Dans ce chapitre, la chanson qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic. J'aimerais tellement savoir dessiner pour pouvoir représenter les images qu'elle m'a inspirées...Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, bises.

* * *

_Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Eva et à ma femme d'amour Mi-chan (Mimi Maxwell-Chang), mes bêtas, pour leurs corrections et leur soutien !_

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Zoomalfoy : **Merci pour tous tes commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes. Tu as bien deviné, Draco apparaît dans ce chapitre XD Bisous et à bientôt.

**Ellie351** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et que les textes de Noir Désir t'inspirent. Draco apparaît dans ce chapitre, rassure-toi XD Bisous et à bientôt !

**Alexiel** : Tu veux savoir où Blaise l'emmène ? Ben, c'est dans ce chapitre :D Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Mily Black** : Rassure-toi, ça se met en place :D J'espère que tu continueras à aimer mon histoire ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** : Merci pour ton commentaire XD Oui, c'est triste, et ça va continuer à l'être. Ce n'est définitivement pas une histoire joyeuse, alors j'espère que tu continueras à aimer. Bisous, à bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Ange-bleu**

oO0Oo

C'eût été un euphémisme de dire que Harry n'était pas familier des milieux interlopes londoniens. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le quartier où Blaise l'avait traîné. Et lorsque ce dernier poussa la lourde porte en métal rouge, le Survivant ne put retenir un léger frisson d'appréhension.

oO0Oo

En entrant dans la salle, il réprima une exclamation étonnée. Il s'était attendu à un cloaque quelconque, connaissant les goûts particuliers de son ami – qui bien que venant d'une très ancienne et très respectable famille, appréciait particulièrement les endroits un peu glauques et dangereux – mais le décor qui s'offrait à ses yeux curieux était tout à fait surprenant.

On se serait cru dans un vieux cabaret du Chicago des années folles, à la fois un peu miteux et un peu luxueux, avec ses lumières rouge sombre ou bleu profond, ses miroirs Art Nouveau et ses sièges tendus de velours pourpre élimé. Un endroit enfumé qui sentait des relents fiévreux de désespoir, de sexe, de tango et d'alcool, un endroit qui aurait semblé un peu désuet s'il n'était pas rempli de créatures toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Travestis magnifiques, divas abîmées, éphèbes à peine sortis de l'enfance, soldats pleins de tristesse et de sueur, s'accrochant au bar comme autant de chefs d'œuvre en péril. Et plus loin au fond de la salle immense, une scène où défilaient indifféremment transformistes et musiciens de rock, joueurs de jazz et strip-teaseuses. A la fois surréaliste et sublime.

oO0Oo

Blaise le conduisit à une table en face de la scène, un peu en retrait et à moitié cachée aux regards indiscrets par de lourds rideaux couleur lie-de-vin. Les jeunes gens s'effondrèrent sur les fauteuils confortables et allumèrent, en un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, leurs cigarettes. Une serveuse brune et frêle, à l'allure fatiguée, et qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, passa prendre leur commande, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vodka. En la regardant s'éloigner, Harry se sentit tout d'un coup terriblement triste. La gamine avait sans doute perdu ses parents à cause de la guerre, ou n'avait de toute façon pas les moyens de faire autrement pour subvenir à ses besoins. Une fois de plus le jeune homme grimaça de colère en pensant à l'homme qui était responsable de tout cela. Un homme que malgré tous ses efforts il n'était pas capable de localiser. Il vida son verre d'un geste rageur, sous les yeux compatissants de Blaise.

Alors qu'ils écoutaient d'une oreille distraite une femme au piano chanter des ballades mélancoliques, le Survivant demanda à son compagnon comment il avait eu connaissance de ce club. Blaise leva un sourcil indifférent et haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, nombreux sont les sorciers qui ont préféré se cacher au milieu des moldus à cause de la guerre. Le bouche-à-oreille, pour faire simple. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des créatures magnifiques ici, pour peu qu'on veuille bien y mettre le prix. »

Harry ricana, déconcerté.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as amené dans un bordel ? »

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Normalement, on ne touche pas, mais les temps ont changé. Si l'on est assez convaincant, et pas trop pauvre, ou qu'on tombe sur une personne compréhensive…Il y a des arrangements avec le ciel…»

Harry ne répondit pas, songeur. Il comprenait le point de vue de son ami. Quand on ne savait pas si l'on serait encore vivant dans une semaine ou un mois, on avait peur de s'attacher, on avait peur d'aimer. Et pourtant, par les temps qui couraient, tout le monde avait besoin de réconfort, quel qu'il fût. Et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

oO0Oo

Blaise avait repéré une jeune femme – du moins Harry pensait que c'en était une, il n'était pas trop sûr – un peu plus loin au bar, et l'avait laissé seul quelques instants. Le jeune homme eut un sourire désabusé. Il n'avait pas l'aisance de son compagnon, et l'idée de se trouver quelqu'un juste pour une nuit l'avait toujours un peu dérangé. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques aventures – encore et toujours ce besoin de se sentir vivant –, mais chacune d'entre elle lui avait laissé comme un goût amer dans la bouche, un sentiment d'inachevé. Pourtant, il s'interdisait de tomber amoureux, de peur que Voldemort ne s'en serve comme un moyen de lui nuire. Depuis Sirius, il refusait de trop s'attacher aux gens. La perte d'un autre être cher lui eût été insupportable. La culpabilité l'eût achevé.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être venu, finalement. Harry avait le sentiment que sa propre solitude l'étouffait. Il valait mieux partir, et laisser Blaise seul avec sa conquête de la soirée. Il allait se lever pour payer ses consommations et prendre congé de son ami, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par les accords d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une chanson d'un groupe de rock français qu'il aimait particulièrement, et dont les mots le touchaient au plus profond de son âme. Une chanson de circonstance, vue la situation.

oO0Oo

Une voix d'homme, rauque et un peu écorchée, s'éleva dans un silence quasi-religieux. Harry leva les yeux vers la scène, et resta figé de stupeur.

_Oh Marlène_

_les cœurs saignent_

_et s'accrochent en haut_

_de tes bas_

Devant lui se tenait la plus belle créature qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. De longues jambes fines et nerveuses, gainées de bas noirs. Un corps mince mais indéniablement masculin, aux proportions parfaites, dont le costume largement inspiré de celui du personnage de Lili Marleen eût été ridicule sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui était simplement magnifique sur lui. Et surtout, un visage à la beauté glacée spectaculaire, à moitié caché par un chapeau haut-de-forme. Harry expira brutalement. C'était tout simplement le travesti le plus beau qu'il eût jamais vu. Seule sur un tabouret au milieu de la scène éclairée de bleu, l'apparition chantait des mots qui lui transperçaient le cœur.

Un ange bleu.

_Oh Marlène_

_dans tes veines_

_coule l'amour_

_des soldats_

Et les soldats l'aimaient, cette Marlène de pacotille pourtant si pleine de grâce un peu fragile, un peu bancale. Tout le monde était tourné vers la scène, et la salle ordinairement pleine de bruits et de rires s'était tue, buvant silencieusement les paroles déchirantes, laissant les cigarillos se consumer aux rebords des cendriers et les glaçons fondre dans les verres d'alcool.

Harry se ralluma machinalement une cigarette, hypnotisé par la voix enrouée et profonde du jeune homme. Cette chanson l'avait bercé aux premiers temps de la guerre, quand il était encore étudiant, et il ne se doutait pas à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendrait un jour dans un sous-sol londonien, si bien rendue par cette voix où se devinait à peine une pointe d'accent. Peut-être que le garçon avait vécu en France…

_Et quand ils meurent ou s'endorment_

_c'est la chaleur de ta voix_

_qui les apaise, et les traîne_

_jusqu'en dehors des combats_

Comme il l'aimait cette voix un peu cassée qui semblait si bien connaître ses sentiments. Harry à présent ne voulait plus partir, ne voulait plus jamais quitter cette table dissimulée au fond de ce club étrange, et il voulait rester toujours à écouter l'ange fatigué qui lui faisait oublier son destin. Ce soir plus que tous les autres, il ne voulait plus être Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, il voulait simplement oublier la mort et les combats, et se perdre encore et encore dans la contemplation de cette apparition.

_Oh Marlène c'est la haine_

_qui nous a amené là_

Oui. C'était la haine, la haine d'un seul homme qui avait contaminé des centaines d'autres. La haine d'un enfant qui avait été mal aimé, mal orienté, et qui n'avait pas su contrôler sa colère face à des gens qui ne l'avaient pas compris et qui l'avaient méprisé. Et c'étaient la haine et ce sentiment d'injustice qui avaient conduit à la terreur, à encore plus de haine et d'injustice.

La haine appelle la haine.

Et c'était encore la haine, et non plus l'espoir de la paix, qui guidait les gestes de ceux qui luttaient contre cet homme aigri, cet homme maudit, cet homme trop ambitieux pour son propre bien. La haine encore qui les faisait tenir tous, qui les forçait à ne pas abandonner le combat. Harry n'était plus dupe depuis longtemps. Si Neville était devenu le combattant qu'il était, c'était par haine pour Bellatrix et pour venger ses parents. Si Ron n'agissait plus que comme une machine à tuer, si Ginny n'avait pas encore craqué, c'était à cause de leur haine pour Percy qui les avait trahis. Si Blaise avait rejoint l'Ordre, c'était encore à cause de la haine de ses anciens camarades de Maison. Et si Harry et Severus continuaient de lutter, c'était par haine pour Voldemort. Chacun avait ses raisons, mais tous avaient en commun la haine de l'ennemi.

_Mais Marlène, dans tes veines_

_coulait l'amour des soldats_

Seulement ce soir, Harry ne voulait plus haïr. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il voulait juste aimer. Et, Dieux, comme il l'aimait à cet instant, ce jeune homme à la grâce troublante. Comme il aimait ses gestes lents et empreints d'une sensualité déconcertante, et ce corps parfait, et ce visage à la fois dur et délicat, presque aristocratique. Une œuvre d'art échouée au milieu de tous ces corps qui semblaient vulgaires et sales en comparaison.

Il représentait tout ce qu'il restait de beau dans ce monde en proie au chaos. La seule chose un peu harmonieuse – non, non, parfaitement harmonieuse – au milieu de cet endroit qui n'était plus qu'un rade comme les autres, avec les mêmes paumés, les mêmes toxicos, les mêmes alcooliques qu'ailleurs.

Le seul point d'ancrage auquel voulait se raccrocher Harry. Le seul pour lequel il voulait encore se battre.

_Eux quand ils meurent_

_ou s'endorment_

_c'est dans le creux de tes bras_

_qu'ils s'abandonnent_

_et qu'ils brûlent_

_comme une clope_

_entre tes doigts_

Oui, Harry brûlait. Il brûlait d'une adoration irrationnelle et déraisonnable pour cette voix qui lui paraissait si douce et si pleine de tristesse, et il aurait aimé s'endormir dans les bras graciles et blancs.

Les dernières notes de la chanson moururent dans la gorge du garçon pâle, et toute la salle eut l'air de sortir d'une transe. Harry se leva mécaniquement. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il voulait faire, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne devait pas laisser partir l'ange qui s'apprêtait à quitter la scène sous les applaudissements bruyants des clients. Il fallait qu'il le voit encore, qu'il le touche, qu'il lui parle au moins une fois.

Il s'approcha de la scène à présent seulement éclairé d'une faible lumière dorée, et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle se dégageait du corps du jeune homme, comme un aura douce et apaisante. La proximité du corps mince envoya des vagues de chaleur dans sa poitrine et dans ses reins. A présent qu'il était plus près, ce n'était plus une apparition désincarnée qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais bien l'homme le plus désirable qu'il eut jamais rencontré.

Il leva son incroyable regard vert sur le garçon – si jeune, à peine son âge, pensa-t-il – qui se dirigeait vers les coulisses derrière la scène, et s'excusa d'une voix hésitante, bafouillant presque sous le coup de l'émotion.

L'ange bleu se retourna et fixa Harry d'un air surpris, puis effrayé. Le Survivant retint sa respiration devant la perfection du visage qui se présentait à lui. Un visage aux traits d'une incroyable finesse, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, retombant en longue mèches soyeuses sur des yeux magnifiques.

Des yeux d'une couleur unique, d'un gris qui rappelait le mercure liquide.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement, et il articula péniblement.

« Draco Malfoy… »

oO0Oo

_**MARLÈNE (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_On est gentil de ne pas tuer l'auteur, merci. Sauf si on n'a pas envie d'avoir la suite, bien entendu XD. Pour les menaces de mort, ou les déclarations d'amour, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime._


	5. La couleur du néant

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : R

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. C'est une histoire un peu sombre, pas forcément bonne pour le moral, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors âmes sensibles, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire : **Le titre de ce chapitre est en hommage à une fic de Nardy. Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, simplement des souvenirs qui ressurgissent.

* * *

_Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Eva et à ma femme d'amour Mi-chan (Mimi Maxwell-Chang), mes bêtas, pour leurs corrections et leur soutien !_

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Vif d'or **(pour Attraction Répulsion) : Je tenais quand même à te remercier pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je t'embrasse, à bientôt.

**Alexiel : **Merci pour ta review XD Je suis contente que l'entrée en scène de Draco t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre…Bisous, à bientôt.

**Mily Black : **Ma douce, merci pour ta review ! Ne t'impatiente pas ! Je fais ce que je peux pour updater, mais j'ai un autre projet de fic pour le Troisième Œil et des articles à écrire pour mon webzine, alors je risque d'être un peu plus lente qu'à l'accoutumée. Je t'embrasse, à bientôt.

**Onarluca : **Ma douce Artemis, tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Whitangel** : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Noir Désir, et je pense aussi que leurs textes s'appliquent particulièrement bien au concept que je veux développer dans ma fic. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Bisous.

**Hannange** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Rassure-toi, ils vont se rapprocher. Pas tout de suite. Mais ça va venir XD Bisous !

**Ellie351** : Oui, j'étais obligée XD Je suis une auteuze sadique qui aime faire souffrir ses persos et se liquéfier d'impatience ses lecteurs ! J'espère tout de même que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous.

**Oxaline **: Merci ma douce pour ta review ! Rassure-toi, tu auras le temps de lire à ton rythme, puisque cette fic n'est pas écrite à l'avance, et que j'ai un peu plus de mal à la rédiger que les autres…J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, bisous.

**Marie Potter** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : La couleur du néant**

oO0Oo

Draco Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un d'héroïque. Ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, pas plus qu'il n'était quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. C'était juste un garçon paumé, dont tous les repères s'étaient effondrés les uns après les autres à la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Lui qui n'avait jamais vu les choses qu'à travers l'optique tordue de son père, s'était retrouvé pour la première fois de sa vie à penser par lui-même. Et ce que son brillant petit cerveau avait réussi à formuler, une fois débarrassé de l'influence de Lucius, l'avait terrifié.

Sa sixième année ne fut qu'un long cauchemar éveillé. Narcissa, qui avait depuis longtemps cessé de maintenir l'illusion d'être une bonne épouse, laissa également tomber celle d'être une bonne mère. Un reste d'amour maternel lui avait commandé de laisser son fils aux bons soins du Directeur de l'école, avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Personne ne sut où elle était allée, jusqu'au jour où Severus Snape retrouva son corps quelques mois plus tard, horriblement défiguré par la prise d'un poison violent.

Draco s'était alors retrouvé seul, sous la tutelle de son Directeur de Maison, qui sans aller jusqu'à le traiter de manière aussi partiale qu'il le faisait avec Potter, l'avait tout de même beaucoup moins favorisé. Le jeune Malfoy, devenu inutile, avait alors perdu toute influence sur ses camarades. Ignoré par les Serpentards, fui par les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, rejeté par les Griffondor, sa seule occupation durant ces dix interminables mois avait été de réfléchir.

Réfléchir à ce qu'il était, au bien-fondé des idées de son père, à la justification de la guerre qui s'annonçait de plus en plus menaçante.

La conclusion s'était imposée, implacable, horrifiante : Lucius tombé en disgrâce, Narcissa morte, il était d'un intérêt limité pour Voldemort, trop jeune, pas assez puissant, et surtout, sans aucun pouvoir, même sur ses camarades de classe. Rejoindre le _bon côté_ ? Potter et ses sbires le haïssaient. Et il restait convaincu que les Moldus ne valaient pas la peine de se battre pour eux. Ce n'était pas un garçon courageux.

Rester neutre et tenter d'assurer son avenir ? Ironie du sort, personne n'avait plus confiance en le nom honni des Malfoy. Personne ne voudrait de lui au sein de la communauté sorcière.

Il était seul.

Alors la seule option possible restait la fuite. De nombreux sorciers s'étaient déjà retirés du monde magique et vivaient anonymement parmi les Moldus, créant de petit microcosmes clandestins, se fondant dans la masse informe des paumés des grandes villes.

Draco avait donc fui. A la fin de sa sixième année, sa décision était prise. Dans le train qui le ramenait à la gare de King's Cross, lui seul savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas au Manoir Malfoy. Et la _conversation_ qu'il avait eu ce jour-là avec Potter n'avait fait que confirmer cette décision.

_Je ne t'en veux pas_

_Je ne te vois pas_

_Et j'ai oublié_

_qui tu étais_

Mais c'était loin maintenant, tout ça. Tellement loin que Draco ne s'en souvenait plus, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas s'en souvenir. Les mots cruels qu'ils s'étaient échangés, leur férocité à tous les deux, leurs regards qui s'affrontaient. Ils étaient seuls dans ce compartiment, Potter n'avait pas voulu que ses amis le suivent. Le Survivant, le Héros, celui-là même que Draco haïssait pour l'avoir rejeté en première année, avait une fois de plus voulu jouer les preux chevaliers.

Seulement cette fois-ci, il tendait la main à l'héritier des Malfoy. Et Draco lui avait craché son mépris au visage. Et Draco n'avait pas voulu de sa pitié.

Alors Potter s'était mis en colère et avait lancé des mots durs, des mots qui blessent, et Draco l'avait insulté en retour. Des mots chauffés à blanc, meurtrissant plus sûrement qu'un sort ou un coup.

Et puis, ils s'étaient battus. Pas comme d'habitude, pas avec leurs baguettes, non. Avec leurs poings, avec leurs pieds, leurs ongles, leurs dents. Avec leurs corps entiers, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et quand leurs corps se furent essoufflés, ils s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre, leurs membres enchevêtrés sur le sol, leurs respirations en parfaite harmonie.

Ils ne s'étaient réveillés que quand le train fut arrivé à Londres, et ils s'étaient quittés, sans un mot et sans un regard l'un pour l'autre.

Le jour de la rentrée suivante, Draco Malfoy manquait à l'appel.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire_

_de ce souvenir_

_J'ai oublié_

Harry se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Draco. Il se souvenait aussi du jour de la rentrée en septième année. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Malfoy. Et en vérité, personne ne s'en souciait.

Oui, tout le monde s'en foutait. Ca intéressait qui, de savoir où était passé ce petit bâtard arrogant de Malfoy ? Personne.

Sauf Harry. Qui lui, s'était demandé où son éternel rival était passé. Lui s'était demandé pourquoi Draco Malfoy, si imbu de lui-même avait abandonné l'école et n'avait même pas pris la peine de terminer sa scolarité. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, et il prenait cette désertion comme une trahison personnelle.

Oui, Draco Malfoy l'avait trahi. Il l'avait trahi en prenant lâchement la fuite, en ne lui laissant plus personne à affronter. Il n'y avait plus personne pour se mettre entre le Mage Noir et lui, ce Mage que Harry n'avait pas le droit d'approcher, pas encore. Plus personne sur qui faire passer sa rage et sa haine. Oh, comme Harry lui en avait voulu, à l'époque.

Mais c'était loin, maintenant. Tellement loin. Il avait presque oublié.

oO0Oo

Tout comme il avait oublié à quel point le petit bâtard était beau. Harry ne se rappelait pas, non. Draco avait changé, il avait grandi, il s'était étoffé. Mais paradoxalement, il semblait encore plus fragile qu'avant, presque comme s'il était en permanence sur le point de se briser.

Dans ce bar où la vie avait repris son cours indifférent, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, comme autrefois lors de leurs joutes verbales.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Il n'y avait plus que Draco, Draco et ses yeux gris qui le fixaient avec incrédulité, Draco et ses extraordinaires cheveux blonds qui caressaient doucement sa mâchoire, Draco et son visage à la fois tellement dur et tellement vulnérable.

Draco et son corps magnifique, son corps dont la perfection ne parvenait même pas à être troublée par le costume humiliant qu'il portait.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment supportait-il de vivre ici, dans la misère et la crasse, comment supportait-il les regards lubriques des clients sur lui, comment pouvait-il conserver une telle grâce au milieu de toute cette obscénité ?

Il fallait que Harry sache. Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

_Je ne t'en veux pas_

_Je ne te vois pas_

_L'histoire de ce train_

_ne me dit rien_

Alors, Harry suivit le jeune homme blond qui fuyait dans les couloirs sombres des coulisses, jusqu'à la porte d'une loge miteuse et inconfortable. Un grand miroir tacheté, un simple fauteuil au velours usé, un canapé fatigué où s'entassaient des costumes de scène extravagants. Un paquet de cigarettes et une bouteille de mauvais gin, sur le coin de la table. L'envers du décor, malsain, trivial.

Le brun referma la porte derrière eux, et Draco retira d'un geste las son chapeau. Puis il retira sa veste, dévoilant sous les yeux effarés de Harry une taille mince sanglée dans un corset noir, et des hanches…Dieux, ces hanches si fines, si incroyablement excitantes dans leur porte-jarretelles, et ces jambes gainées de soie, et ces adorables tétons roses qui tranchaient sur la peau pâle…Harry avait du mal à respirer.

Le blond prit une gorgée de gin au goulot, grimaçant légèrement à la sensation amère sur sa langue, puis s'alluma nonchalamment une cigarette. Il s'affala élégamment sur le sofa, sans avoir l'air de vouloir se rhabiller. Harry resta un instant interdit, tandis que Draco le fixait d'un air indifférent. Puis le jeune travesti – le Survivant nota, surpris, qu'il ne portait aucun maquillage – se redressa un peu, puis, sa cigarette toujours coincée entre ses lèvres crispées en un sourire ironique, écarta lentement les cuisses, et posa lascivement sa main sur son entrejambe en un geste d'invite sans équivoque.

Harry fut soufflé par l'obscénité pure de la scène. Et terriblement excité. Terriblement honteux, aussi.

Il se reprit, difficilement. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il devait oublier ce désir irrationnel, et seulement se concentrer sur ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Malfoy lui devait des explications.

_De quoi nous avons parlé_

_à la fin de l'été_

_J'ai oublié_

_J'ai tout oublié_

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Malfoy. »

« Je m'appelle Marleen. Les Malfoy n'existent plus. » Répliqua le jeune homme d'un air absent.

« Peu importe. Je ne suis pas venu pour te voir faire la pute. » S'énerva Harry.

« Tout le monde ici vient pour me voir faire la pute. Pourquoi serais-tu différent des autres ? »

Alors, c'était ça ? C'était ça qu'était devenu Draco Malfoy ? Une vulgaire putain, un garçon sans dignité qui écarte les jambes pour un peu d'argent ? Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il y avait forcément une raison à tout ça.

« Tu me dois des explications. »

« Je ne te dois rien du tout. »

« Tu dois me dire pourquoi tu es parti ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ? » Harry était furieux à présent.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. Pour moi, tu n'existes pas. Tu n'es qu'un client. Alors maintenant, baise-moi ou casse-toi. »

_Oublié_

oO0Oo

_**OUBLIÉ (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. Comme d'habitude, pour les menaces de mort ou les déclarations d'amour, une seule adresse : le petit bouton en bas à gauche XD Je vous aime !_  



	6. Vert désespoir

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : R

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. C'est une histoire un peu (très) sombre, pas forcément bonne pour le moral, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors âmes sensibles, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire :** Attention, chapitre assez dur, voire carrément éprouvant. Harry se comporte comme un salaud. Si vos petits yeux chastes ne supportent pas qu'on maltraite Dray d'amour, cette fic n'est pas pour vous ! (bon, on s'en doutait un peu à la base, mais mieux vaut le répéter)

* * *

_Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Eva et à ma femme d'amour Mi-chan (Mimi Maxwell-Chang), mes bêtas, pour leurs corrections et leur soutien ! Je vous aime, les filles !_

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Onarluca : **Merci d'être au rendez-vous, ma douce Artemis ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous.

**Mily Black** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Oui, mon entrée en matière est rude. Mais c'est une fic dure, sombre, et qui se terminera probablement mal. J'espère que tu continueras malgré tout à me lire, et que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Alexiel **: Coucou toi, merci pour ton commentaire XD Oui, Draco a changé, mais qui peut se vanter de rester le même quand la guerre fait rage autour de soi et que tous ses repères s'effondrent ? J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Nardy** : Sandy, ma belle, une fois de plus ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour le titre du précédent chapitre, je veux juste te dire que j'avais adoré ta fic, et que son titre correspondait parfaitement à ce sentiment de vide que j'avais voulu retranscrire à ce moment-là…J'espère que la suite te plaira, je t'embrasse fort. (Tiphaine, qui a eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre)

**Ellie351** : Merci pour ta review XD Oui, le chapitre précédent était triste, je l'ai voulu comme ça. Ma fic entière est triste d'ailleurs, vraiment pas bonne pour le moral. J'espère malgré tout que tu aimeras la suite, encore plus dure. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Oxaline** : Coucou toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire, c'était très gentil ! Oui, j'ai voulu rendre hommage à la fic de Sandy, que j'ai adorée :D Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Marie Potter** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Oui, c'est choquant. Et ça l'est encore plus dans ce chapitre. Je compte bien les faire souffrir jusqu'au bout XD J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Zoomalfoy** : Hello toi, merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Dray est un peu paumé…Mais je crois qu'ils le sont tous les deux, en fait, chacun à leur manière…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !

**Marine Malefoy** : A ton service ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisous, à bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Vert-désespoir**

oO0Oo

_Baise-moi ou casse-toi_. Cette phrase blessante, Harry la retournait en tous sens dans sa tête, depuis ce soir maudit où il avait écouté Blaise et l'avait suivi dans ce club d'un quartier populaire de Londres.

Ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, Harry en gardait un souvenir écœuré. Cet homme qu'il avait en face de lui, ce n'était plus le Draco qu'il avait connu. Le Draco qu'il avait connu ne se serait jamais laissé tomber aussi bas. Le Draco qu'il connaissait n'était pas ce travesti indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

_Baise-moi ou casse-toi_. Harry était resté figé, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du garçon maigre qui se moquait éperdument qu'il s'en aille ou pas, attendant simplement une réaction. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre à présent.

_avec les manières_

_que tu as toujours_

_quand tu t'traînes là_

_tu m'donnes le mal_

_tu lis sans fin_

_les magazines_

_où il y'a d'la joie_

_tu m'donnes le mal_

Tandis que le brun ne bougeait pas, le blond lui, avait allumé une autre cigarette, bu encore une fois au goulot de sa bouteille. Il avait enlevé les grotesques chaussures à talons qui lui blessaient les pieds, et desserré ce corset noir qui lui sanglait cruellement la taille. Il avait même poussé l'indifférence jusqu'à ouvrir un livre et s'était étendu sur son canapé usé, sans aucune pudeur, plus indécent encore que s'il avait été entièrement nu. Et il avait totalement ignoré Harry, lui faisant ressentir à quel point sa présence était insignifiante.

Et ça faisait mal. Avant, lorsqu'ils se haïssaient, Harry comptait pour lui, il en était sûr. Avant, il était important pour Draco Malfoy. Tous les mots blessants qu'ils échangeaient, toutes les insultes qu'il lui lançait, étaient autant de preuves que Harry Potter existait d'une certaine manière pour Draco Malfoy, peu importait si ce n'était que de la haine. C'était _encore_ quelque chose. Avant, il était quelqu'un. Maintenant…

Maintenant, il n'était plus rien.

Rien d'autre qu'un client. Rien d'autre qu'un terme vulgaire pour désigner un simple échange de monnaie. Et curieusement, Harry avait l'impression que c'était lui qui était utilisé, que c'était lui l'objet, et pas Draco. En lui parlant comme ça, le jeune homme le reléguait au rang de simple portefeuille.

Alors que c'était lui la pute.

_Baise-moi ou casse-toi_. C'était dégueulasse. C'était immonde. C'était répugnant.

C'était douloureusement, affreusement, horriblement tentant.

_tu m'donnes le mal, oh mal_

_c'est la spirale infernale_

_remonte encore, et encore_

_jusqu'à la fin et jusqu'au bord_

Harry n'avait aucune excuse. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas cherché à s'en trouver.

Il aurait pu prétexter que Draco l'avait provoqué, qu'il l'avait allumé, qu'il l'avait énervé, qu'il l'avait délibérément mis en colère, ou même qu'il lui avait simplement demandé de le prendre comme la prostituée qu'il était. Il aurait pu.

La vérité, c'était qu'il en avait simplement envie.

Envie de lui, de ses lèvres pâles, de son corps mince, de ses hanches fines, de son cul étroit, de ses yeux froids.

Envie de l'entendre crier, de le voir se soumettre, de le sentir se tendre sous lui, de respirer son odeur, de lécher le sel sur sa peau.

Envie, simplement, de le voir quitter son masque d'indifférence. De le faire réagir, n'importe comment.

Envie de lui faire mal.

Envie de le faire jouir, peut-être, aussi. Mais de toute façon, envie de le posséder, au moins une fois.

_comme tu as pris soin_

_qu'elle brille de loin_

_ta surface lisse_

_tu m'donnes le mal_

_mais reste à voir_

_le soleil noir_

_de ta narcisse_

_tu m'donnes le mal_

Alors, il l'avait fait.

_Baise-moi ou casse-toi_. Très bien. C'était ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Harry ne voulait même pas chercher plus loin. Draco se comportait comme une putain, il le prendrait comme une putain. C'était aussi simple que ça.

N'est-ce pas ? 

Pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de chercher une explication là où Malfoy ne voulait pas lui en donner ? Là où lui-même ne voulait plus en chercher ?

_Baise-moi ou casse-toi_. Cela se résumait à ça. Alors il allait simplement le baiser.

_tu m'donnes le mal, oh mal_

_c'est la spirale infernale_

_remonte encore, et encore_

_jusqu'à la fin et jusqu'au bord_

Sauf que.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas que son corps avait refusé d'obéir.

Non, rien de tout cela.

Au début, ça allait même très bien. Peu importait ce goût amer dans sa bouche. Peu importait cette sensation d'être sale et de souiller quelque chose de sacré.

Au début, Harry avait eu un rictus cynique.

« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors… »

Malfoy n'avait pas répondu. Il avait simplement levé les yeux de son bouquin, des yeux vides dans un visage sans expression. Il avait posé le livre sur la table en face du grand miroir. Il s'était levé et avait commencé à détacher son corset, mais Harry l'avait empêché de continuer.

Il voulait l'humilier jusqu'au bout.

Alors il l'avait forcé à garder ces oripeaux vulgaires, ces attributs infamants de sa condition.

Et il l'avait fait s'agenouiller devant lui. Et le voir là, à ses pieds, totalement soumis, était probablement la vision la plus érotique qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Il l'avait obligé à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il détachait lentement la ceinture de son pantalon. Il l'avait obligé à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il libérait de sa prison de tissu son membre tendu.

Et il l'avait obligé à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il lui enfonçait son sexe dur dans la bouche.

Il voulait voir ses larmes quand il lui blesserait la gorge de ses coups de rein. Il voulait effacer ce sourire ironique, cet air d'insupportable supériorité.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Oh oui, Draco Malfoy avait voulu fermer les yeux, et il avait voulu retirer sa bouche meurtrie par ce sexe trop grand pour sa gorge fragile, mais Harry ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

Oui, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas pu cacher son regard assombri par la rage et voilé par les larmes de douleur. Et Harry avait aimé ça.

_avec sur tes lèvres_

_ce sourire vert_

_toujours le même_

_tu m'donnes le mal_

_il y'a ce poids_

_autour de toi_

_c'est comme tu l'aimes_

_tu m'donnes le mal_

Oh oui, il avait aimé voir ce garçon si arrogant pleurer à ses pieds, refusant obstinément de lui demander grâce, malgré tout son corps qui se rebellait.

C'était purement jouissif.

Mais voilà, il n'avait pas voulu jouir comme ça. Non pas que cela lui aurait déplu de se déverser dans la bouche de ce petit bâtard de Malfoy, au contraire. Le forcer à avaler aurait été d'une douceur incomparable.

Seulement, Harry voulait plus.

Il voulait l'entendre crier. Aucune importance si cela lui faisait mal. Aucune importance s'il le suppliait d'arrêter. Au contraire, il aurait adoré l'entendre sangloter.

Mais mieux encore, il aurait adoré le voir se tordre sous lui comme une chienne et réclamer plus.

Oh, comme cela aurait été humiliant pour ce garçon fier et méprisant d'en être réduit à supplier pour une queue.

Pour _sa_ queue.

_je sèmerai sur tes yeux morts_

_les aiguilles d'or de la "Buena ditcha"_

_j'm'en lave les mains_

_j'm'en lave le sang_

_chacun sa joie_

_toi tu m'donnes le mal_

Alors Harry avait agrippé les cheveux blonds de Draco et avait enlevé ses lèvres douces de son membre.

Et il l'avait fait se mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol

Et il s'était laissé tomber à genoux derrière lui.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre un préservatif. Il n'avait pas non plus pris la peine de lubrifier l'entrée resserrée du jeune homme, pas plus que son membre gonflé et douloureux.

Il avait voulu le prendre sans préliminaires, sans douceur.

Il avait voulu entrer en lui brutalement, avec violence, avec rage. Pour le punir d'être devenu ce qu'il était, et pour le punir d'avoir fait de lui cette bête lubrique et dépravée.

Un simple _client_.

Alors Harry l'avait brusquement pénétré.

Et Draco avait crié.

Ou plutôt, Draco avait hurlé.

De douleur, de peine, de colère.

Draco avait pleuré.

Et Harry n'avait pas pu continuer.

En entendant ce cri déchirant, Harry avait ressenti sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne, et s'était retiré, paniqué. Et en voyant le corps de son ennemi prostré sur le sol, tremblant, il avait compris.

Draco était vierge.

Du moins personne ne l'avait jamais pris, et toute cette putain de provocation n'avait jamais été que de la _comédie_. Et Harry s'était laissé prendre au piège, et il avait réagi comme la pire des ordures, ne voyant que ce qu'il avait bien voulu voir. Tellement aveuglé par l'arrogance de Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas su voir le désespoir au fond de ses yeux pâles.

Alors, il s'était relevé, n'osant plus le toucher, ni même le regarder, et s'était rhabillé rapidement. Il avait posé quelques billets sur la table à côté du paquet de cigarettes et de la bouteille de gin. Non, Draco Malfoy n'était pas une pute, mais s'il avait fait cela, peut-être était-il plus dans le besoin qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais _se _regarder en face.

Harry était donc parti. Il était sorti sans un regard, sans un mot d'excuse, le cœur douloureusement serré.

Un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Il se dégoûtait.

Il était en colère.

Et il en voulait à Draco de l'avoir poussé à lui faire mal, de l'avoir forcé à révéler son côté le plus sombre.

Il le détestait encore plus, dorénavant.

_tu m'donnes le mal, oh mal_

_c'est la spirale infernale_

_remonte encore, et encore_

_jusqu'à la fin et jusqu'au bord_

oO0Oo

_**TU M'DONNES LE MAL (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_On a le droit de détester Harry. C'est permis. Par contre, on évite de vouloir tuer l'auteur pour sa cruauté (c'est pas moi, c'est mes doigts sur le clavier qui bougent tous seuls) XD Ceci dit, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des insultes ou des encouragements à formuler, une seule solution, le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	7. Des bleus à l'âme

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : Il paraît que c'est M maintenant…Alors, puisqu'on est dans une song-fic : « Je dis M, comme un emblème… »

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. C'est une histoire un peu (très) sombre, pas forcément bonne pour le moral, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors âmes sensibles, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire :** Pour une fois, le point de vue de Draco. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à comprendre un peu comment j'ai vu les choses se passer pour lui. Encore désolée pour la dureté du précédent chapitre ! Mais comme j'avais prévenu en début d'histoire, c'est une fic très dure, qui se terminera probablement mal. Je suis désolée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais je n'arrive pas à faire dans le léger avec cette fic. Il y a des choses à exorciser.

* * *

_Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Eva et à ma femme d'amour Mi-chan, mes bêtas, pour leurs corrections et leur soutien ! Je vous aime, les filles !_

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Onarluca : **Ma douce Artemis, merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, je t'embrasse.

**Mily Black** : Merci d'être là. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à comprendre un peu mieux le Draco que j'ai imaginé, et que la suite te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Alexiel **: Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que ça t'aidera à comprendre un peu mieux où je veux en venir. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Oui, Harry est odieux dans ce chapitre, c'est fait exprès. Je considère que des garçons qui ont un tel passé derrière eux, commun et individuel, ne peuvent pas avoir de relations sereines, du moins au début. Mais Harry n'est pas un pourri, la preuve, il se déteste pour avoir réagi de manière aussi stupide et détestable. Rassure-toi, il va se rattraper. J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira, je t'embrasse.

**Whitangel **: Merci pour ta review et pour ta franchise. J'ai fait exprès, je voulais que ce chapitre mette les gens mal à l'aise et manifestement, j'ai réussi. Je le répète, c'est la guerre, ce sont des gens brisés, épuisés, et ce ne sont pas des anges. C'est une fic sombre, et qui le restera. J'espère tout de même ne pas t'avoir trop dégoûtée, et que la suite te plaira malgré tout. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Intouchable** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! En effet, c'est totalement le but recherché, et les persos sont là pour s'en prendre plein la tête. C'est entièrement voulu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Pithy** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de Draco, je ne peux pas te dire comment cela se terminera pour lui, mais rassure-toi, il aura droit à quelques moments de bonheur (je ne suis pas mauvaise à ce point !). J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Evanescente** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, je t'embrasse.

**Flore** : Merci pour ta review. Oui, c'est dur, mais en même temps c'est totalement le but recherché. Mais rassure-toi, ça va s'arranger entre eux. J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Ellie351** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Harry est une ordure, c'est fait exprès. Mais rassure-toi, ça va s'arranger entre eux. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Marine Malefoy** : Hello, et merci pour ta review. Oui, Harry est violent, oui Draco s'en prend plein la tête ! Rassure-toi, ça va s'arranger, mais en ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire, ce sera toujours aussi sombre, j'en ai peur. J'espère malgré tout que tu continueras à me lire et que cela ne te rebutera pas. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Meg** : Moi aussi, j'aimerais que ça se termine bien. Sauf que, non. Y'a peu de chances, désolée. Malgré tout, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire et que la suite te plaira quand même. Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas aussi simple, même si j'ai délibérément rendu Harry détestable…J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, je t'embrasse.

**Galouz **(pour Attraction Répulsion) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé mes deux POV, je t'avouerai que c'était un exercice auquel je ne suis pas du tout habituée…Merci encore, bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : Des bleus à l'âme**

oO0Oo

Draco fut malade le jour qui suivit son altercation avec Harry Potter.

Après que son ancien rival fut sorti de sa loge, il était resté longtemps allongé sur le sol recouvert de moquette beige terne, son corps traversé de spasmes douloureux. Puis, au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité, il s'était relevé péniblement. Il avait ôté lentement ce qui restait de son costume de scène, puis avait enfilé machinalement un pantalon en toile gris et un pull de la même couleur, trois fois trop grand pour lui.

Il avait ensuite avalé le reste de sa bouteille, comme s'il espérait que la trop grande quantité d'alcool le ferait s'endormir. Mais il n'avait réussi qu'à se rendre malade.

Alors il était rentré chez lui, dans cet appartement exigu et impersonnel qu'il louait une bouchée de pain, au dessus du club, dans un immeuble vétuste et sombre. Il était rentré chez lui et il avait vomi pendant quelques minutes interminables le gin de mauvaise qualité, essayant sans y parvenir de chasser de sa gorge sèche le goût de Potter.

Potter.

Qui s'était comporté comme une ordure avec lui. Et qui était parti sans un mot, poussant l'insulte jusqu'à lui laisser de l'argent pour sa…_performance_.

Mais il était le seul à blâmer pour ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, il avait été assez stupide pour penser que Potter était resté le même idiot bien-pensant, le même crétin pétri de nobles sentiments. A quoi s'était-il attendu en le provoquant de façon aussi vulgaire ? Oui, il était le seul à blâmer pour ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait eu tort d'imaginer que le garçon qui l'avait haï durant toutes ces années aurait de la compassion pour lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, et Potter ne lui avait pas accordé.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, non ? 

Bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais certainement pas ça.

Peut-être avait-il espéré que cet homme amer en face de lui verrait ce que personne, pas même Draco lui-même, ne voyait plus depuis longtemps. Le garçon terrifié, perdu, qui sans les privilèges dus à son rang et à son nom ne savait pas se débrouiller seul. L'homme qui sous les apparences du travesti regrettait sa dignité perdue. Celui qui n'avait pas voulu s'impliquer dans la guerre et qui essayait tant bien que mal de survivre dans un monde où il n'était plus personne.

Draco Malfoy détestait ce qu'il était devenu, mais plus jamais il ne redeviendrait comme avant. Pas sûr même qu'il le veuille encore. Même si cela eût été plus simple.

_Aujourd'hui j'ai rien fait_

_j'ai écouté les mouches voler_

_dans leurs vrombissements_

_et leurs reflets merdeux d'argent_

Il s'était couché, roulé en boule entre ses draps froids, et avait sombré dans un sommeil qui n'avait rien de réparateur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de se payer une Potion de sommeil, ni même de la réaliser lui-même.

Depuis bien trop longtemps ses nuits n'étaient que des suites de cauchemars entrecoupés d'insomnies remplies de souvenirs douloureux.

Les paradis artificiels n'étaient pas pour lui. Il eût préféré, pourtant.

Tout, plutôt que de rester immobile à ressasser, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce qu'il aurait du faire, ce qu'il aurait du dire, et tous les actes manqués qui avaient marqué sa courte vie.

_Là-bas, on ne s'ennuie pas_

Il s'était servi de la seule chose qui lui restait.

Lorsqu'il avait fui, il n'avait en poche que quelques gallions dont il avait changé une partie en livres sterling. Quelques vêtements.

Et son visage.

Ce visage qui avait fait soupirer d'envie tant d'élèves de Poudlard avant sa disgrâce. Et son corps gracile dont il s'était toujours servi comme d'une arme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Les premiers temps, il avait erré dans un Londres qu'il ne connaissait pas, parmi la masse de sorciers ou de sans-magie anonymes qui cherchaient comme lui à échapper à une lutte à laquelle ils ne voulaient pas participer. Une lutte dans laquelle ils n'avaient pas de place.

D'auberges de jeunesse en hôtels de plus en plus miteux à mesure que son pécule diminuait, il avait douloureusement fait connaissance avec la solitude, la faim, le froid.

L'alcool aussi, puis la déchéance.

Il n'était pas vraiment devenu alcoolique. C'était juste que la bouteille lui permettait de mieux dormir lorsqu'il faisait trop froid.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment prostitué. C'était juste que tailler une pipe de temps en temps améliorait l'ordinaire et lui permettait de se payer son gin et ses cigarettes.

Il s'en était toujours bien sorti, en définitive. Il aurait pu tomber sur un micheton violent qui en aurait voulu à autre chose qu'à sa belle petite gueule. Cela arrivait tous les jours à des filles et des garçons moins chanceux que lui, et qui se retrouvaient sur le trottoir parce qu'ils n'avaient plus que leur cul à vendre.

Lui, avait eu la chance de trouver un emploi de serveur au bout de quelques mois, dans ce même club où il chantait désormais tous les soirs. C'était mal payé, mais grâce à ça il avait un toit, et à bouffer tous les soirs. Par les temps qui couraient, c'était déjà pas mal. Et il n'était plus obligé de sucer des queues.

_Si je respire encore_

_je sais pas, peut-être je suis mort_

_je peux plus m'énerver_

_j'ai à peine la force de rêver_

La vie là-bas était simple. Les mêmes gestes chaque jour. Se lever tard dans l'après-midi après de longues heures de sommeil agité, se forcer à avaler son café qui refroidissait trop vite, se doucher rapidement pendant qu'il avait encore de l'eau chaude, raccommoder ses costumes, acheter de quoi manger, de temps en temps une bouteille qui ne ferait qu'une ou deux soirées, descendre au club, s'enfermer dans sa loge et lire jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour, chanter, minauder sur scène, retourner dans sa loge, lire encore, boire, fumer, rechanter encore, jusqu'à l'aube, puis remonter dans son appartement et essayer de dormir à nouveau.

C'était simple. La monotonie l'empêchait de réfléchir. Tant qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, tout allait bien. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur l'instant présent pour éviter de penser.

Et être sur scène lui faisait un peu oublier la monotonie de sa vie. A vrai dire, c'était le seul moment de la journée où il parvenait à se sentir un tant soit peu vivant. Il avait toujours été sensible à la musique, la seule chose qui lui avait toujours fait se sentir mieux. Ses tenues humiliantes n'étaient pas importantes. Après tout, il savait bien que ce n'était pas pour sa voix qu'il avait été engagé, au départ. Et quand il chantait, il le faisait surtout pour lui. Pour se consoler lui, bien plus que pour remonter le moral d'inconnus dont il se fichait éperdument.

Le reste ne servait qu'à l'anesthésier.

_Là-bas, tout va bien pour moi_

Les problèmes survenaient lorsqu'il se glissait à l'aube entre ses draps gelés. Dans ces moments-là, il espérait toujours être suffisamment ivre pour s'endormir rapidement.

Lorsqu'il était saoul, il ne se souvenait pas de ses cauchemars, et son mal de tête au réveil était presque bienvenu.

Mais quand l'alcool venait à manquer, quand même le gin ne réussissait pas à l'insensibiliser, le matin devenait une ombre malveillante qui menaçait à chaque fois de le rendre fou.

Alors il restait là, étendu sur son lit au matelas défoncé, les yeux grands ouverts parce que les fermer n'aurait réussi qu'à faire venir encore plus de visions cauchemardesques. Il restait pendant des heures à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer, comment lui, Draco Malfoy, avait pu tomber aussi bas, à cause de la folie mégalomaniaque d'un père et de l'inconscience d'une mère qui n'avaient pas su s'occuper de leur fils comme il aurait fallu.

Et c'était terrifiant de se dire que si on avait su, si on avait réfléchi, si seulement on n'avait pas été la parfaite petite ordure qu'on nous avait appris à être…Tout aurait pu être différent.

Si les choses avaient été différentes, il n'aurait pas eu à se cacher, à devenir ce garçon pitoyable qui n'osait même plus se servir de la magie de peur d'être repéré.

_Je ne pense plus à mes parents_

_d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas d'enfant_

_alors_

_je peux pas être mort_

_avant de m'en aller_

_j'ai appris qu'il y a des prairies_

_où on peut galoper_

_comme ça sans cesse à l'infini_

Dans ces moments de pure souffrance, il se demandait souvent pourquoi il tenait encore à rester en vie. Il n'était plus rien. Sa mère était morte, quant à son père il eût mieux valu qu'il le fût. Il ne servait plus à rien.

Inutile.

Aucune raison de continuer à vivre.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse. Peut-être un reste d'optimisme qui lui chuchotait, les jours où le désespoir se faisait trop fort, que les choses allaient finir par s'arranger, que la guerre se terminerait bien un jour, qu'on finirait par reconnaître son innocence.

Peut-être un reste de fierté qui lui commandait de rester debout malgré tout, parce que s'il mourrait, alors Voldemort, son père et Potter auraient gagné, et auraient réussi à gâcher sa vie. Il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Surtout pas.

Potter n'avait peut-être pas choisi d'être un héros, peu importait. Mais Draco Malfoy parvenait encore tant bien que mal à se bercer de l'illusion qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait vivre une vie normale. La vie qu'il aurait choisi, sans doute pas celle dont il aurait rêvé, mais la sienne, au moins.

_Là-bas, comme au cinéma_

Mais ce soir-là, Potter avait brisé sa résistance, sans même en avoir conscience.

Ce soir-là, il avait voulu fuir ce fantôme d'un passé trop douloureux à évoquer, ce fantôme d'un après-midi d'été où Potter lui avait donné une chance que son orgueil mal placé avait refusé de prendre.

Pourtant, comme il avait voulu ce jour-là accepter la main tendue de Harry Potter ! Seule sa stupidité avait retenu son geste, seule sa fierté de Malfoy lui avait fait cracher au visage du Survivant.

Le Survivant qui n'était qu'un gosse stupide, comme lui, et qui aveuglé par sa haine et son ressentiment, n'avait pas voulu voir au-delà des apparences.

Tout ce gâchis…

Et alors que Potter était réapparu dans sa vie, Draco avait eu honte que son rival voie ce qu'il était devenu.

_Ne me regarde pas_. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Tout, n'importe quoi, ta haine plutôt que ta pitié.

Ca avait parfaitement marché. Potter s'était comporté comme le parfait connard qu'il avait toujours été.

_C'est faux_. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Evidemment que c'était faux.

Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il aussi mal ?

_Depuis le fond de mon exil_

_je vous pisse à la raie_

_bien tranquille_

La douleur physique n'était rien. Rien du tout à côté de cette impression d'avoir une putain d'aiguille enfoncée dans le cœur.

Le soir qui suivit son altercation avec Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy ne monta pas sur scène pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

_Là-bas, ne m'en veuillez pas_

Ce soir-là, au 12, Grimmault Square, Harry Potter fit exploser tous les miroirs dans un accès de fureur et de dégoût.

oO0Oo

_**LA-BAS (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_Voilà, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que cela vous aura un peu aidés à comprendre comment je vois Draco. Pour toutes remarques, suggestions, questions, insultes ou encouragements, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	8. Pourpre colère

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. C'est une histoire un peu (très) sombre, pas forcément bonne pour le moral, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors âmes sensibles, sachez à quoi vous attendre.

**Note préliminaire :** Pour ceux qui ont hurlé d'indignation face à ma cruauté envers Dray d'amour, voici un chapitre qui leur permettra de se venger de Harry :D

* * *

_Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Eva et à ma femme d'amour Mi-chan, mes bêtas, pour leurs corrections et leur soutien ! Je vous aime, les filles !_

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Onarluca** : Merci ma belle pour ta review. Tu te demandes ce que va faire Harry, eh bien, tu verras dans ce chapitre…J'espère qu'il te plaira, bisous.

**Mily Black** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'éclairer…Pour répondre à ta question, en fait, une nuit avant d'aller me coucher, je me suis mise à chanter Marlène de Noir Désir alors que je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis des années. Et là je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait penser à un Draco travesti en train de pleurer. Donc, il a fallu que je repousse de quelques heures ma nuit de sommeil, et que je commence à écrire cette fic :D Après ça, je me suis rendue compte que les textes de Cantat s'appliquaient très bien à un contexte de guerre et de violence (et de passion aussi), et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de faire une song-fic uniquement basée sur des chansons de Noir Désir…Dont acte, et voilà le résultat. J'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'au bout. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Ellie351** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer dans ce chapitre, et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies vu. Contente aussi que ça t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous.

**Marine Malefoy** : Si on frappe l'auteuze, elle ne peut plus continuer à écrire :D Blague à part, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. Par contre, et je risque peut-être de perdre une lectrice, mais même si ça s'arrange entre Dray et Harry, n'oublie tout de même pas que c'est une dark-fic…En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous.

**Anitamalfoy** : Rassure-toi, ça va s'arranger, jusqu'à un certain point, pour Draco. C'est quand même une histoire d'amour, alors, je ne vais pas m'acharner sur lui :D Enfin, comme je le disais, jusqu'à un certain point…J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous.

**Elaya** : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère que je ne t'aurai pas trop fait attendre. Bisous, à bientôt

**Nardy** : Ma Sandy, merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis désolée si je t'ai rendue mélancolique, mais effectivement, j'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de joyeux…En tout cas merci d'être là, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt. (Tiphaine, qui déprime un peu en ce moment, et ça se ressent dans ce qu'elle écrit)

**Marie Potter** : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère que mes mots continueront de te plaire. Bisous, à bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Pourpre-colère**

oO0Oo

Blaise Zabini était inquiet. Depuis le fameux soir où il avait emmené Harry se changer les idées à Londres, ce dernier était d'une humeur encore plus exécrable.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait vu Harry se précipiter hors de la salle, à la suite d'un travesti qui venait de chanter des mots qui lui contractaient douloureusement l'estomac. Peut-être une heure plus tard, son ami était revenu, le visage pâle et fermé. Il avait payé en silence et était sorti sans attendre que Blaise le suive.

Le chemin du retour s'était fait en silence, le jeune stratège n'osant pas prononcer une parole de peur que la terrifiante aura qui se dégageait de son ami n'explose soudain. Harry Potter irradiait littéralement de fureur contenue, et il avait même craint un instant de se faire repérer.

Depuis ce soir-là, Harry n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer sur les raisons de son comportement, et s'était enfoncé dans un mutisme encore plus profond qu'à l'accoutumée. Même Ronald, qui pourtant ne semblait plus désormais savoir penser à autre chose qu'à se battre, avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami. Les autres n'avaient rien dit, mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages fatigués.

Que s'était-il passé avec ce jeune homme à la beauté froide et éteinte ? Blaise sentait qu'il y avait un rapport avec le garçon du club, mais il eut été bien en peine de dire quoi. Et Harry ne l'avait pas renseigné. Le brun passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, essayant à toute heure du jour où de la nuit de repérer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec une férocité renouvelée.

A croire qu'il avait envie d'en terminer au plus vite. Il ne s'entraînait même plus. Et Blaise ne mentionnait même pas le fait que plus aucune pièce du Manoir Black ne comportait de miroir à présent.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il se demandait si Harry n'allait pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme se jeter dans les bras de Voldemort et se faire tuer par la même occasion. Et outre le fait que perdre un ami qui lui était devenu cher avec les années l'eût passablement attristé, il ne tenait pas vraiment à vivre dans un monde où Tom Riddle serait tout-puissant.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il devenait urgent de le faire parler. Ou du moins le faire réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le monde sorcier ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Harry Potter.

oO0Oo

C'est pourquoi il se retrouva, un soir où ils étaient une fois de plus seuls tous les deux dans cette maison sinistre, dans la chambre de Harry, regardant le jeune homme étendu sur son lit, le regard vide. Blaise eut un pincement au cœur. Le brun avait reproduit sans le savoir la posture exacte qu'avait Draco Malfoy lorsque quelque chose le contrariait à l'époque de Poudlard. Le souvenir fugace d'un camarade qu'il avait sans doute été le seul à apprécier et pour qui il n'avait rien pu faire, traversa douloureusement son esprit.

« Harry ? » tenta timidement Blaise.

Pas de réponse.

Comme d'habitude.

Tu veux pas parler 

_Tu veux pas qu'je l'dise_

_Tout reste encore_

_indéterminé_

Harry n'avait pas envie de parler. Il ne voulait pas d'une altercation inutile avec son ami. Il garda le silence, espérant que peut-être son mutisme découragerait Blaise et qu'il partirait.

Mais son compagnon était connu pour être têtu, et sa réputation était loin d'être usurpée. Le jeune homme châtain poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis après s'être approché de l'immense lit noir, se campa en face du Survivant, les bras croisés en une attitude de défi. Il ne parlait pas, mais au moins il l'écouterait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment. Je ne te demande pas de m'en parler parce que je me doute bien que je n'obtiendrai pas de réponse, pas vrai ? »

Silence.

Blaise alluma un cigarillo, et tira une bouffée d'un air agacé, laissant les volutes de fumée bleue envahir la pièce.

« Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que si tu continues comme ça, Albus va t'interner de force à Ste Mangouste, de crainte que tu ne fasses une connerie. Et je suis sûr que Severus se fera un plaisir de l'aider. Alors peu importe ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir…N'essaie même pas de me faire croire le contraire, je _sais_ qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Tu es incapable de maîtriser tes émotions. J'ai tort ? »

Pas de réponse. Mais à présent Harry le regardait, ses yeux d'un vert étincelant le fixant avec colère. Blaise eut un sourire ironique.

« Tu vois, j'ai raison. Tu es furieux contre moi, là. Entre nous, ça m'est égal. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu vas retourner là-bas et résoudre ton problème, peu importe comment. Tu te démerdes. Ca fait des jours que tu fais subir tes humeurs à tout le monde, et le monde en a marre. En plus, dans ton état, tu ne sers à rien. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?»

Le jeune Serpentard n'attendit pas une réponse qui ne viendrait de toute façon jamais, et sortit de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Harry claquer la porte d'entrée de la maison, son manteau à la main, et il sourit, satisfait.

_Oh mais rappelle-toi Barbara **(Marleen)**_

_que tu n't'appelles pas comme ça_

_ça peut servir_

_pour les souvenirs_

oO0Oo

Harry transplana aux abords de la portion de fleuve qu'ils avaient longé la dernière fois, et suivi les ruelles sinueuses que Blaise et lui avaient parcourues, refaisant exactement le même chemin. Il profita du trajet pour réfléchir aux paroles de son ami. Tout en tirant furieusement sur son éternelle cigarette, il songea que le Serpentard avait raison.

Il fallait au moins qu'il s'excuse de son comportement odieux de la dernière fois.

Il avait été tellement lamentable. Un putain de môme stupide qui n'avait rien compris et qui une fois de plus avait agi sans penser aux conséquences.

Comme toujours il avait été incapable d'exprimer correctement ses sentiments. Il avait préféré se laisser envahir par la colère plutôt que d'écouter ses émotions. Comme d'habitude.

Il fallait au moins qu'il s'excuse, n'est-ce pas ? Même si Draco refusait de lui parler, même s'il l'insultait encore une fois. Il l'avait mérité de toute façon…Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour le jeune homme.

Quant à lui, il savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais. D'avoir été une telle ordure. D'avoir été si con. D'avoir occulté ses sentiments au profit de son seul désir. D'avoir traité un être humain de cette façon ignoble. Rien que d'y repenser, il en avait la nausée.

A ce moment-là, il pensa qu'il eût fait n'importe quoi pour Draco. Pour que Draco ne se sente plus mal, et qu'il ne se sente plus souillé.

oO0Oo

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte discrète de l'entrée du club, il donna dans un souffle à peine audible le mot de passe que Blaise avait prononcé la dernière fois. Le videur s'effaça et ouvrit la porte sans lui jeter un regard. Harry descendit lentement les escaliers de béton sale, la sensation d'appréhension qui lui tordait l'estomac s'intensifiant un peu plus à chaque marche.

Il pénétra dans la salle faiblement éclairée, et se dirigea directement vers le bar où les mêmes paumés s'arrimaient au zinc avec désespoir. Il héla la petite serveuse brune et frêle de la dernière fois, qui leva ses yeux vides vers lui et lui fit un timide sourire quand il lui glissa quelques billets supplémentaires en lui commandant sa vodka. Tout en sirotant son verre, il demanda à la jeune fille si Marleen chantait ce soir. La gamine lui répondit, un air d'adoration sur son visage aigu et fatigué.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Marleen chante tous les soirs ici. Il n'a jamais manqué le travail, sauf une fois le mois dernier. Il est formidable, hein ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il est formidable. »

La jeune fille hésita, puis osa une question.

« Est-ce que vous êtes amis, Monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » l'interrogea Harry, perplexe.

La gamine sembla terriblement gênée.

« C'est que…je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du être aussi curieuse. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très solitaire alors, quand je vous ai vu le suivre la dernière fois, j'ai cru…Et puis, comme il a été absent le lendemain de votre visite, j'ai pensé…Excusez-moi… » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Disons que c'est une vieille connaissance » expliqua évasivement le Survivant. « Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il va bientôt chanter ? J'aimerais lui parler, je m'inquiète pour lui. »

« Oh, il ne montera pas sur scène avant deux bonnes heures, je crois. Il est dans sa loge en ce moment. »

« Je te remercie, ma chérie. Prends soin de toi. »

Harry vida son verre d'un trait et laissa de nouveau un pourboire conséquent à la petite serveuse. Puis il descendit de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la porte dérobée sur le côté de la scène où se produisait à présent une strip-teaseuse dont la flamboyante chevelure rousse lui rappela celle de Ginny. Il détailla un bref instant ses jambes blanches et sa poitrine un peu lourde, avant de soupirer avec lassitude. Elle était belle, et désespérément seule, cette femme qui s'exposait sur scène pour à peine quelques livres…Désespérément triste. Il sortit discrètement de la salle, les épaules voûtées.

oO0Oo

Il retrouva rapidement le petit couloir mal éclairé qui menait à la loge du jeune travesti, et finit sa course planté devant la porte de sa loge, brusquement incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

Et si Draco refusait de lui parler ? S'il refusait même de lui ouvrir ?

Si c'était le cas…Eh bien, Harry n'aurait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il le méritait, après tout. Il n'était pas certain de s'en remettre, mais il fallait qu'il tente le coup. Il inspira profondément, et toqua à la porte.

_Oh mais elle **(il)** veut pas qu'on la touche_

_Elle **(il)** veut même pas qu'on la voie_

_Mais y'a que toi là !_

_Où veux-tu qu'je r'garde ?_

_Où veux-tu qu'je r'garde ?_

Une voix étouffée lui répondit.

« Entrez. »

Harry poussa doucement la porte de bois craquelé, et entra lentement dans la pièce exiguë. Il retint son souffle sous le choc.

Draco Malfoy, étendu languissamment sur son sofa, était tout simplement somptueux. Le Survivant détailla durant quelques instants les cheveux presque blancs qui retombaient en mèches soyeuses sur le visage fin, et le corps souple vêtu simplement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il lisait un livre tout en fumant une cigarette, totalement déconnecté du reste du monde.

Parfait.

Il n'y avait que lui.

Lui seul existait.

Lui seul comptait.

Harry murmura son prénom d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, et le jeune homme leva lentement ses yeux gris et dénués d'expression.

_Elle **(il)** a changé d'angle_

_et étend ses jambes_

_interminables_

_comme un jour sans nuit_

Draco ferma son livre d'un geste sec, écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier en verre déjà trop rempli, et se leva brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

On aurait dit un serpent prêt à attaquer. Harry bafouilla, son corps paralysé incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Draco…je… »

« Disparais de ma vue. Immédiatement ! » le coupa le blond tremblant de rage.

Son poing crispé se referma sur quelque chose sur la table, et il s'avança vers Harry, le visage blême. Planté à quelques pas du brun, il lui jeta une liasse de billets à la figure.

« Tiens, » cracha-t-il. « N'oublie pas ça en partant. »

Harry ne bougea pas, ne se pencha pas pour ramasser l'argent, cet argent sale qui avait souillé la pureté de cet ange en colère.

Harry baissa les yeux.

Harry laissa ses larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues.

Harry se laissa lentement tomber à genoux au pieds de Draco, Harry chuchota misérablement.

« Mon Dieu, Draco…Je suis tellement désolé. »

Et Harry, de honte, cacha son visage entre ses mains.

_Et j'ai tremblé c'est un signe_

_je ne resterai pas digne_

_Les cas extrêmes_

_sont toujours les mêmes_

Il se fichait complètement d'avoir perdu toute dignité. De toute façon, il n'était pas digne du garçon qui se tenait debout en face de lui. Pas digne des larmes de rages qui s'échappaient des paupières baissées du jeune homme. Même pas digne de fouler le même sol que lui. Même pas digne de respirer le même air. Encore moins de poser les yeux sur lui.

A présent, il psalmodiait des excuses incohérentes.

Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé, j'ai été tellement horrible, pardonne-moi, je suis trop con, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas, je ne mérite pas, excuse-moi, pardonne-moi, Draco, Draco, je suis tellement désolé, s'il te plait dis quelque chose, ne m'excuse pas, je mérite pas que tu me pardonnes, je suis désolé, Draco, pardon, s'il te plait, je suis trop con, frappe-moi si tu veux, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, j'ai tellement honte, je ne te toucherai plus jamais, je te laisserai tranquille, garde l'argent, j'en veux pas, c'est pour toi, désolé, je voulais pas, s'il te plait, tu n'es pas une putain, j'ai tellement honte, s'il te plait, parle-moi, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

_Dans ton océan lacrymal_

_tout n'a pas l'air d'être sans mal_

_Et moi qui plonge_

_j'sais même pas nager_

Et Draco pleurait aussi. Et Draco s'était lui aussi laissé tomber sur le sol.

Et Draco s'était aussi recroquevillé par terre, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, ne répondant pas aux suppliques de Harry qui continuait à gémir de douleur, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

oO0Oo

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Draco cessa de sangloter hystériquement. Toujours à genoux sur le sol, il se rapprocha de Harry qui ne le regardait pas et qui n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser, reprenant à peine son souffle.

Alors Draco frappa.

Violemment.

Son poing s'écrasant brutalement sur le visage de Harry, puis s'abattant avec fureur sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Encore et encore et encore et encore. Et encore.

Toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. S'aidant maintenant de tout son corps, étendu sur celui du brun qui ne résistait pas et qui s'était tu, acceptant le châtiment sans dire un mot.

Et Draco frappa encore. Et griffa. Et mordit. Et frappa encore. Forçant Harry à le regarder dans les yeux, l'obligeant à tendre son visage vers le sien. Encore et encore et encore.

Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Puis, Draco se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la table où il alluma une cigarette et prit une gorgée de gin. Il contempla le corps étendu de Harry qui avait détourné les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder, toujours honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry ne bougea pas lorsque Draco passa à côté de lui sans un mot et sortit de la loge pour aller chanter.

_On ira dans tout les déserts_

_on ira danser sur les mers_

_Et on verra pourrir nos yeux tendres_

_sous les lumières blanches_

Lorsque le jeune homme revint une demi-heure plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Draco observa, fasciné, le beau visage désormais tuméfié du Survivant, dont les paupière restaient obstinément closes.

Il se laissa encore une fois tomber à genoux à côté du jeune homme brun, et lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Potter. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et ne détourna pas ses prunelles vertes des iris froids de Draco quand ce dernier le gifla sèchement. Une première fois. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième.

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur les pommettes de Draco pendant qu'il frappait encore, presque sans conviction cette fois-ci, le visage de Harry.

Alors Harry leva une main timide pour essuyer les joues pâles de Draco.

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras, avec toute la douceur et la tendresse dont il était capable.

Et Draco se laissa faire.

Et Draco se laissa bercer longtemps, tandis que Harry chuchotait encore des excuses inaudibles en lui caressant les cheveux. Et Draco ne protesta pas lorsque Harry posa ses lèvres sèches sur les siennes.

_Où veux-tu qu'je r'garde ?_

_Où veux-tu qu'je cherche : shhh…_

oO0Oo

_**OU VEUX-TU QUE JE R'GARDE (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_J'espère que ma petite vengeance sur Harry vous aura plu...Et au prochain chapitre, si vous êtes sages (et que je suis inspirée...c'est pas gagné), un joli lemon XD Pour le reste, insultes, demandes d'autographe, etc...Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :D Je vous aime._


	9. Rouge sang

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle. Dark-fic, song-fic, et je le crains, un peu OOC.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. Ames sensibles, je vous rappelle que ceci est une dark-fic, donc si vous ne supportez pas qu'on maltraite nos bishos adorés, passez votre chemin.

**Note préliminaire :** J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre. Ma muse s'était fait la malle et faisait la fête ailleurs (peut-être avec celle de Mi-chan, qui sait ?), et la chanson « Les écorchés », bien qu'étant magnifique et me touchant au plus haut point, a été très difficile à illustrer. J'ai du d'ailleurs la tronquer de quelques couplets, car elle était définitivement trop longue et je ne m'en serais pas sortie autrement. Je suis désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

* * *

_Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Eva et à ma femme d'amour Mi-chan, mes bêtas, pour leurs corrections et leur soutien ! Je vous aime, les filles !_

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

_Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier tout le monde, y compris ceux qui lisent et qui ne reviewent pas mais qui me laissent leurs impressions par msn ou par mail. J'ai voulu toucher les gens avec le précédent chapitre, j'y suis arrivée au delà de mes espérances, et c'est ma plus grande récompense. Merci donc à Eva (encore une fois), pour son soutien, son harcèlement, ses commentaires et ses suggestions, et aussi pour distribuer mes fics à tous ses potes. Merci à mes sœurs Léa et Lola pour aimer ce que j'écris et être mes supportrices acharnées. Merci à Gilles, le petit ami de Léa, pour avoir fait ma pub sur son blog, dans une école d'informatique où il n'y a que des garçons. Merci à ces mêmes garçons de me lire sans a priori. Merci à mon meilleur ami Yann pour m'encourager depuis 10 ans sans jamais se départir de son enthousiasme à mon égard. Merci à David, Fred, Gear et Toma qui bien qu'étant hétéros aiment ce que j'écris. Merci à Ouafa de penser que je suis une future auteuze à succès, même si elle délire. Et merci à Mi-chan pour les role play par mail à 3h du matin avec Sev, Harry et Dray en petite tenue et des litres de vodka ! (Ceci était la minute guimauve, vous pouvez ranger les mouchoirs et reprendre une lecture normale)_

**Lemoncurd** (pour Attraction Répulsion) : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que les autres te plairont aussi. Bises, à bientôt.

**Une fan** : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a touchée. Ils seront ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, pour ce qui est d'être heureux, c'est pas dit. J'espère que cela ne te rebutera pas. Bises, à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Ma douce Artemis, une fois de plus ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Tu es une des seules à avoir eu un peu de compassion pour Harry, et je te remercie pour ça XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

**Ellie351** : Dois-je préciser que je suis une fan de Blaise ? huhu. Oui, Harry fait ce qu'il peut pour se rattraper, et quelque part, c'est la moindre des choses. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Intouchable** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Harry l'avait mérité. Mais ils ont souffert tous les deux, le fait que Draco le frappe avec cette violence prouve qu'il n'est pas aussi indifférent qu'il ne veut bien le montrer…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

**Mily Black** : Merci pour tes compliments. Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours autant d'inspiration, mais cette fois-ci, ça s'est vraiment imposé à moi, et il fallait que je l'écrive. Le problème c'est que maintenant que l'urgence des débuts est retombée, ma muse prend des libertés XD Va falloir appliquer le tarif syndical si je veux terminer cette histoire ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Lilith Lliane Myrddin** : Merci pour ce message, il m'a beaucoup émue. Je suis heureuse de voir que mes mots peuvent toucher, c'est ma plus belle récompense. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Blackeyed** : Merci à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

**Amy Keira** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Whitangel** : Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre…Par contre, ma fic risque de tourner au vraiment tragique dans quelques temps, j'espère que ça ne te fera pas fuir. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Marie Potter** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Comment je fais ? Je ne sais pas, pour cette fic, l'idée m'est venue brutalement. Mais pour l'écrire, je dirais que c'est beaucoup de temps à fixer l'écran de mon PC jusqu'à ce que les mots sortent tous seuls…Je n'ai pas de méthode, je me fie à mon instinct. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Didinette207** : Merci pour ta review. Tu trouves cette fic étrange, c'est le but. Je voulais faire quelque chose de sombre et d'un peu malsain, j'espère que j'y ai réussi. Voici la suite, bisous.

**Oxaline** : Ma douce, merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait émue. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Black Sharne** : Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Effectivement, les titres des chapitres et en particulier « La couleur du néant » sont très largement inspirés de la fic de Nardy, parce que je voulais lui rendre hommage et que j'avais adoré cette histoire. Bon, c'est le seul point commun, ceci dit…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Rouge-sang**

oO0Oo

Harry ne resta pas longtemps ce soir-là.

Après un baiser bref et timide, presque chaste, sur les lèvres froides de Draco, il le porta jusqu'au canapé et l'allongea dessus avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il invoqua une couverture douce et chaude dont il le recouvrit, puis après une dernière caresse sur ses cheveux soyeux, il sortit de la petite pièce.

« Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Ce furent ses seules paroles, auxquelles le jeune homme blond ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un faible sourire.

Il sortit dans la ruelle sombre, humant l'air humide et froid de la nuit déjà bien avancée. Puis décida qu'il allait marcher le plus longtemps possible avant de rentrer à Grimmault Square. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Tout en marchant à pas rapides, il se demanda si Draco allait accepter de le revoir encore. Il n'osait pas y croire, pourtant une partie de lui l'espérait ardemment. Il ne voulait pas que son ancien rival rejoigne l'Ordre. Il ne voulait même pas qu'il prenne part à la guerre d'une quelconque manière que ce fût. Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était que le jeune homme vive dans des conditions décentes, qu'il soit heureux, et qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir plus qu'il n'avait déjà souffert.

oO0Oo

Quand il pénétra dans le salon du Manoir Black, il fut accueilli par un Severus Snape furieux et visiblement inquiet, qui se précipita à sa rencontre, quelques flopées d'insultes au bord des lèvres.

Mais Harry se moquait de se faire agonir d'injures. Il se fichait éperdument d'avoir causé du souci à son ancien professeur. Eludant les questions à propos de son visage couvert de bleus, il prétexta une fatigue intense et monta dans sa chambre, sous le regard noir et rageur du Maître des Potions.

S'écroulant sur son lit tout habillé, il lança négligemment un sort d'_Occlumens_ avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur qui pour une fois ne serait pas troublé par les visions torturées qui l'assaillaient tous les soirs.

Le Mage Noir pourrait bien attendre une nuit.

Dans le salon du Manoir, Blaise Zabini termina tranquillement son verre, et assura à Severus que Harry allait bien. L'homme en noir maugréa quelques vulgarités à l'encontre des Griffondor, et maudit leur plus célèbre représentant sur quelques dizaines de générations, avant de regagner sa chambre.

oO0Oo

Les quelques jours qui suivirent passèrent à une lenteur insupportable pour Harry. Craignant pour la sécurité de Draco, il avait volontairement fermé son esprit, ne l'ouvrant que lorsqu'il était certain d'être totalement concentré sur Voldemort, sans aucune pensée parasite.

L'Ordre avait subi une attaque particulièrement violente dans une petite rue non loin du Chemin de Traverse, et ses membres étaient en ébullition. Severus avait eu vent d'un raid important dans les jours à venir, mais il ne savait pas encore quel était l'objectif visé. Aussi tout le monde était-il mis à contribution pour préparer une éventuelle bataille.

Severus, assisté de Ginny et de Poppy Pomfresh, s'employait à reconstituer son stock de Potions de guérison et ses onguents cicatrisants.

Luna et Harry passaient leur temps en méditation pour obtenir des informations.

Hermione avait investi la bibliothèque de Poudlard afin de parfaire ses connaissances en Magie Noire.

Ron et Neville s'entraînaient jour et nuit au duel.

Blaise, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol'Oeil et Albus Dumbledore avaient ressorti les cartes du Royaume-Uni et étudiaient les sites stratégiques.

Et le Survivant n'avait qu'une envie, que cet épisode se termine au plus vite. Il voulait encore se perdre au milieu de la ville avec Draco.

Après tout, il lui avait promis de revenir. Alors il tiendrait sa promesse.

_Emmène-moi danser_

_Dans les dessous_

_Des villes en folie_

_Puisqu'il y a dans ces_

_Endroits autant de songes_

_Que quand on dort_

La bataille eut lieu dans une plaine éloignée de Cornouailles, dans les environs d'Exeter. La cible était une petite communauté de sorciers qui avait refusé de prendre parti dans la guerre contre Voldemort, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé à vouloir enrôler de force dans ses armées.

Les dégâts furent lourds, les morts nombreux de chaque côté, mais les Mangemorts furent défaits après de longues heures de combat acharné. Malgré tout, les pertes chez les civils furent conséquentes, et le bourg réduit à l'état de ville-fantôme. Et certains sorciers avaient préféré se soumettre au Mage Noir plutôt que de risquer de perdre la vie.

Harry, malgré les protestations d'Albus, avait insisté pour participer à la bataille, et avait rejoint l'Ordre sans autorisation. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne rien faire. D'être inutile et de ne pas être capable de trouver Voldemort. Tout comme Ron et Neville, il avait de la rage à expulser, et fit des ravages dans les rangs adverses. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Severus et le Directeur de Poudlard de le réprimander vertement pour son comportement irresponsable, ni Pansy Parkinson de le blesser sérieusement à l'épaule avant de se faire stupéfixer par Hermione.

Mais tout cela importait peu. A présent que le calme était revenu – pour combien de temps encore ? – Harry se fichait de ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Il avait une promesse à tenir.

oO0Oo

Draco garda une expression impénétrable lorsqu'il vit le Survivant attablé en face de la scène où il chantait pour son premier passage de la soirée. S'il s'inquiéta de l'épaule raide du brun ou des cicatrices sur son visage, il n'en montra rien. S'il avait craint pour sa vie en ne le voyant pas revenir le lendemain, il n'en avait rien dit.

Harry paya à manger à Eve, la petite serveuse brune qu'il avait prise en affection depuis le premier soir où il était venu, et attendit, dans un calme relatif, la fin de la soirée avant de rejoindre la loge de Draco. Il tremblait à la fois d'impatience et d'appréhension, et ses pensées incohérentes se bousculaient dans sa tête.

D'un geste fébrile, il toqua à la porte de la loge, qui s'ouvrit sur un Draco décoiffé et simplement vêtu d'un pull lâche et d'un jean usé. Habillé ainsi, il avait l'air encore plus fragile, comme presque prêt à se casser, et Harry eut l'envie soudaine d'embrasser la peau douce du creux de l'épaule, dévoilé par le vêtement trop grand. Mais il n'osa pas et se contenta d'un sourire timide, quémandant silencieusement l'entrée de la loge. Le jeune homme blond s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa tandis que Draco rangeait ses affaires et comptait ses pourboires de la soirée. Harry nota que l'argent qu'il avait refusé de reprendre la dernière fois traînait toujours sur la table. Aucun des deux ne voulait récupérer ce qui leur paraissait le symbole de leur incompréhension mutuelle. Le Survivant se demanda si Eve l'accepterait. La pauvre petite ressemblait à un chaton affamé, et il aurait sincèrement voulu l'aider.

Mais pour l'instant, il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise face au jeune homme qui s'affairait sans se préoccuper de lui. Harry s'alluma une cigarette, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il observa, fasciné, les gestes nerveux et précis de son ancien ennemi qui, maintenant qu'il le regardait avec plus d'attention, semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Cette idée le fit sourire de soulagement.

Lorsque Draco eut terminé de tournoyer dans la pièce et qu'il le regarda, indécis, Harry lui tendit simplement la main.

« Viens. Allons manger quelque chose. Je meurs de faim, pas toi ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Ils sortirent sans dire un mot.

_Et on n'dort pas_

_Alors autant se tordre_

_Ici et là_

_Et se rejoindre en bas_

_Puisqu'on se lasse de tout_

_Pourquoi nous entrelaçons-nous ?_

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner un peu plus loin sur l'avenue la plus proche, dans un café ouvert jour et nuit empli de noctambules, travailleurs de nuit, fêtard revenant d'une soirée arrosée, écorchés vifs ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, prostituées prenant enfin un peu de répit avant d'aller se coucher. Ils observèrent, parlant peu, le flot continu de la foule qui arpentait les trottoirs même à cette heure-ci.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler beaucoup, savourant juste cet instant de paix simple et un peu irréelle. Peut-être craignaient-ils de briser la magie du moment, peut-être avaient-ils peur de retrouver trop tôt la réalité.

_Pour les écorchés vifs_

_On en a des sévices_

Puis Draco prit la main de Harry, et le guida silencieusement jusqu'à l'immeuble sale au dessus du club où il travaillait. Dans l'escalier branlant, Harry détailla le dos mince et fragile de son compagnon qui grimpait les marches rapidement, comme pressé de retrouver la sécurité de l'intérieur, comme presque agressé par le jour qui commençait à se lever.

Harry ne regarda pas l'appartement vétuste, il ne remarqua pas le papier peint délavé qui se décollait des murs, ni les carreaux cassés dans la minuscule cuisine. Il ne vit pas le canapé défoncé, les vitres sales qui laissaient filtrer la lumière glauque du petit matin. Il regarda à peine le lit fatigué aux draps chiffonnés, et les vêtement éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre.

Il ne voyait que Draco.

Draco, si lumineux malgré le décor trivial. Draco si beau dans ses vêtements trop grands. Draco si gracieux dans ses gestes qu'il ne maîtrisait plus vraiment à cette heure-ci. Draco et ses pieds nus sur la moquette grise et râpée.

Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, Harry s'approcha de lui et fit courir timidement ses doigts sur le visage fin du blond, apprenant ses contours, suivant la ligne fine de la mâchoire et des lèvres, caressant les paupières closes, redessinant les pâles sourcils arqués. L'ancien Serpentard était immobile, semblable à une statue de cristal, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant à peine expirer un souffle un peu trop rapide.

Puis, doucement, les lèvres de Harry suivirent le même chemin que ses doigts, s'attardant sur les pommettes saillantes, effleurant les longs cils presque féminins, explorant le front et les tempes délicats. Avec une précaution infinie, sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres et traça les contours de celles de Draco, insistant un peu mais pas trop sur l'entrée de la bouche, attendant la permission de s'immiscer. Permission qui lui fut accordée après un infime moment d'hésitation, laissant les lèvres se rejoindre et les langues s'engager dans un duel tranquille, comme s'ils avaient tout leur temps.

Les mains de Harry parcouraient à présent le torse fin de Draco, s'aventurant sous le pull qu'il avait enfilé à même la peau. Le baiser se fit un peu plus profond, peut-être un peu plus pressé, mais sans jamais se départir de la douceur du début. Leurs deux corps soudés dans une étreinte à la fois incroyablement intime et presque chaste, chacun attentif aux réactions de l'autre.

Puis, lentement, naturellement, les lèvres de Harry se détachèrent, et ses mains firent glisser le pull de son compagnon, révélant le ventre plat et les muscles secs du jeune homme. Et tout aussi lentement il retira sa propre chemise, dévoilant un corps un peu plus massif, un peu plus bronzé.

Lorsque Harry allongea Draco sur le lit, ils étaient nus, et cela semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_Allez enfouis-moi_

_Passe moi par dessus tous les bords_

_Mais reste encore_

_Un peu après_

_Que même la fin soit terminée_

La suite n'est que la répétition d'une danse millénaire maintes et maintes fois répétée en tous temps et en tous lieux. Les mains qui se cherchent, les peaux qui se touchent, les corps qui s'étreignent et les souffles qui s'emmêlent.

Harry qui promène ses mains sur le torse pâle de Draco et sur ses hanches minces. Harry qui embrasse chaque parcelle de peau sous ses lèvres. Harry qui lèche doucement les tétons brun-rose presque obscènes au milieu de tant de blancheur. Harry qui explore le nombril rond et doux. Harry qui honore le sexe de son amant comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Harry qui souffle doucement dessus comme pour le préparer à une caresse plus offensive. Harry qui embrasse passionnément le creux tendre de l'aine, la peau douce à l'intérieur des cuisses, le pli du genoux. Harry qui remonte lentement, trop lentement, et qui engloutit brutalement le membre tendu de Draco.

Et Draco qui soupire désespérément, Draco qui exhale un souffle trop rapide, Draco qui tremble un peu sous les caresses malhabiles mais pleines de tendresse, Draco qui sent que son corps échappe à son contrôle, Draco qui pousse un léger cri de surprise lorsque la langue de son amant court le long de son sexe et joue avec ses bourses. Et Draco qui se tord d'un plaisir qu'il ne connaît plus, Draco qui se tend en anticipant la jouissance à venir, si proche, si proche…

Draco enfin qui halète de frustration lorsque Harry interrompt sa caresse, qui lance à son amant un regard furieux.

Et Harry qui remonte doucement pour apaiser sa colère d'un baiser tout aussi doux que les précédents. Harry qui plante ses yeux verts dans les iris couleur de métal de Draco, et qui ne le lâche pas du regard pendant qu'il s'empale avec une lenteur affolante sur le membre douloureux du jeune homme blond qui hoquète de surprise. Et Harry qui tremble de tous ses membres alors qu'il initie le premier coup de rein, se retirant doucement puis plaquant brutalement ses hanches contre celles de Draco.

Et puis des soupirs, des cris, des mots sans aucun sens chuchotés à l'oreille, murmurés dans le cou, gémis contre la bouche de l'autre, des mots sans suite, des mots de tendresse, des mots d'amour. Et encore les corps qui se cherchent, qui luttent, qui se rejoignent, qui se pressent, qui se touchent le plus possible comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre.

Et enfin, les corps qui se tendent ensemble dans la jouissance, les yeux qui se ferment sous la violence de l'orgasme, les prénoms criés et murmurés, les bras qui se referment.

Les respirations qui se calment.

_Serre-moi encore_

_Etouffe-moi si tu peux_

_Toi qui sais où_

_Après une subtile esquisse_

_On a enfoncé les vis..._

_Nous les écorchés vifs_

_On en a des sévices_

Et puis, plus tard, le même scénario ou presque.

Les gestes plus timides, peut-être. L'appréhension d'une première fois et les baisers qui veulent rassurer.

Et Harry qui à ce moment là ralentit encore ses mouvements, y mettant toute la douceur et tout l'amour dont Draco et lui ont été privés.

Harry qui embrasse le sexe de Draco, qui le lèche sur toute sa longueur. Harry qui descend encore et qui écarte gentiment, demandant la permission, les jambes minces et nerveuses de Draco. Draco qui a peur mais qui ouvre quand même les cuisses, pour montrer qu'il lui a pardonné et qu'il lui fait confiance. Qu'il s'excuse, lui aussi. Et Harry qui fait crier Draco en insinuant sa langue impudique dans des endroits que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais soupçonné lui procurer autant de plaisir. Harry qui remplace sa langue au bout d'une éternité par un doigt soigneusement lubrifié.

Draco qui se crispe sous l'intrusion, et Harry qui arrête ses mouvements, attendant patiemment que l'autre lui donne l'autorisation de continuer. Draco qui se détend progressivement jusqu'à demander de continuer. Un doigt, puis deux, puis enfin un troisième.

Draco qui gémit et qui supplie pour plus.

Draco qui a peur encore, mais qui veut le faire, peu importe la douleur. Harry qui se force à aller le plus lentement possible, malgré les injonctions de Draco. Draco qui grimace quand Harry le pénètre lentement, et Harry qui stoppe tout pour l'embrasser, lui demander de le regarder, lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi mais qu'il fera tout pour le rendre heureux. Harry qui reste immobile jusqu' à ce que Draco se mette à bouger de lui-même.

Et puis Draco qui gémit de nouveau, qui se tord sous les coups de reins de plus en plus rapides de Harry qui ne peut plus se retenir, Draco qui le sert à l'en étouffer, qui le mord, qui le marque pour être sûr qu'il est à lui et à personne d'autre. Draco qui se fait putain, Draco qui se fait chienne, Draco qui crie pour Harry, et Harry qui le regarde jouir comme s'il était le dieu de sa religion, l'objet de son culte.

_Oh mais non rien de grave_

_Y'a nos hématomes crochus qui nous_

_Sauvent_

_Et tous nos points communs_

_Dans les dents_

_Et nos lambeaux de peau_

_Qu'on retrouve çà et là_

_Dans tous les coins_

_Ne cesse pas de trembler_

_C'est comme çà que je te reconnais_

_Même s'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour toi_

_Que tu trembles un peu moins que moi_

Puis après, le silence apaisé, les souffles qui ralentissent.

Les draps tachés de sueur, le soleil qui vient éclairer les corps nus et enlacés.

Le sommeil qui les surprend au milieu de l'après-midi, et la douceur d'un instant d'éternité qu'ils ne veulent partager avec personne. Plus tard, peut-être, les yeux ensommeillés qui se croisent, les sourires un peu intimidés, les mots tendres et les rires chuchotés à l'oreille.

_Emmène-moi, emmène-moi_

_On doit pouvoir_

_Se rendre écarlates_

_Et même_

_Si on précipite_

_On devrait voir_

_White light white heat_

_Allez enfouis-moi_

_Passe-moi par-dessus tous les bords_

_Encore un effort_

_On sera de nouveau_

_Calmes et tranquilles_

_Calmes et tranquilles_

Ils sont seuls au monde, les amants perdus au milieu de la guerre, les enfants paumés qui s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils sont seuls au monde, et personne n'a le droit de les arracher aux bras de l'autre, parce que c'est la seule chose qui leur reste, la seule chose pour laquelle ils restent en vie et n'ont pas encore abandonné.

La seule chose qui reste, la seule chose encore belle, la seule chose encore pure.

_Serre-moi encore_

_Serre-moi encore_

_Etouffe-moi si tu peux..._

_Serre-moi encore_

_Nous les écorchés vifs_

_On en a des sévices_

_Les écorchés vifs_

_On les sent vis_

oO0Oo

_**LES ÉCORCHÉS (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_Ouf, c'est fini. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit pour les deux lemons pour le prix d'un ? Finalement, je n'ai supprimé qu'un couplet de la chanson, je le mets juste après ce petit mot. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça a été éprouvant, long et difficile. Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez, moi ça m'a épuisée. Je vous aime._

_Moi j'ai pas allumé la mèche_

_C'est Lautréamont_

_Qui me presse_

_Dans les déserts_

_Là où il prêche_

_Où devant rien_

_On donne la messe_

_Pour les écorchés_

_Serre-moi encore_

_Etouffe-moi si tu peux_

_Toi qui sais où_

_Après une subtile esquisse_

_On a enfoncé les vis..._

_Nous les écorchés vifs_

_On en a des sévices_


	10. Blanc Rouge Noir

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle. Dark-fic, song-fic, et je le crains, un peu OOC.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. Ames sensibles, je vous rappelle que ceci est une dark-fic, et à partir de maintenant une death-fic, donc si vous ne supportez pas qu'on maltraite nos bishos adorés, passez votre chemin.

**Note préliminaire : **Ma fic peut s'arrêter au chapitre précédent. Ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas aller plus loin, sachant qu'à partir de ce chapitre, les choses vont se gâter, vous pouvez vous arrêter là et ne pas lire la suite. En effet, j'ai prévu de faire une death-fic, je l'avais prévu depuis le début, même si je me rends compte que cette histoire peut très bien prendre fin maintenant. A vous de décider si vous souhaitez poursuivre votre lecture ou pas, je ne vous en voudrai pas et suis heureuse que vous m'ayez lue jusqu'ici, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas dévier de mon idée initiale. Un chapitre très court cette fois-ci, disons une petite transition un peu guimauve avant de passer de nouveau aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

_Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Eva qui me corrige, me harcèle et m'encourage chaque jour à écrire cette histoire. Merci à ma femme d'amour Mi-chan pour ses délires, son alcoolisme primaire et sa fic qu'elle me fait lire en avant-première. Merci à Nothing d'être mon premier lecteur masculin aussi assidu. Mention spéciale à David qui m'a beaucoup aidée avec ses idées pour la suite de cette histoire. Love you, guys._

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Amy Keira** : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Je te préviens la suite est encore plus sombre, j'espère que ça ne te rebutera pas et que tu aimeras quand même ! Bisous, à bientôt

**Mily Black** : Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais, je t'avouerai que j'ai vraiment peiné sur ce chapitre…Mais cette histoire dans son ensemble est difficile à écrire, bien plus que mes précédentes fics…J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Lemoncurd** (pour l'Initiation) : Merci pour tes commentaires. Effectivement, en relisant cette fic, je me rends compte que je suis passée trop rapidement sur certains trucs, et certes, on peut considérer les personnages OOC, enfin, surtout Harry, parce que personnellement je vois bien Severus dans ce genre de trip un peu torturé…Malgré tout, merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que mes autres fics te plairont plus. Bises, à bientôt.

**Lemoncurd** (pour Noirs Désirs) : Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Onarluca** : Ma chère Artemis, non, ma fic n'est pas encore finie, il reste encore quelques chapitres que j'aimerais écrire. Mais tu peux tout à fait t'arrêter là, sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est une death-fic, donc, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas aller plus loin. Si toutefois tu souhaites poursuivre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Surimi**: Ma belle, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, même si ça se termine mal. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Black Sharne** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a énormément fait plaisir, et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais, même si sur le coup ça m'a paru vraiment éprouvant. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Intouchable** : La réponse à ta question…je serais tentée de te dire oui, mais ça ne se passe pas tout à fait comme ça…Mais tu verras bien ! Merci en tout cas de me lire, bisous.

**Whitangel**: Rassure-toi, je ne prévois de faire mourir qu'une seule personne ! Ceci dit, ça va tout de même virer à la tragédie, donc, prépare tes mouchoirs :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Ellie351** : Hello toi, merci pour ta review ! Je crois qu'ils ont tous les deux quelque chose à se reprocher…Les sentiments pendant une période de troubles comme celle que j'ai décrite sont forcément exacerbées, donc excessives, des deux côtés…Mais au risque de te faire fuir, je ne compte pas les laisser dans leur cocon…J'espère que ça ne te rebutera pas et que tu continueras à aimer ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Slydawn**: Merci pour ta review ! La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…Bisous, à bientôt.

**Oxaline**: Tes compliments me font rougir :D Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Miss Voldemorette** (pour l'Initiation) : Merci pour tes reviews, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur l'histoire complète. Bisous, à bientôt.

**La rôdeuse** : Merci beaucoup pour tes applaudissements :D Bises, à bientôt.

**Galouz** (pour L'initiation) : Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis haureuse que ma petite histoire t'ait plu, malgré ses faiblesses et des choses que j'aurais sans doute pu améliorer. Bisous, j'espère que tu liras avec autant de plaisir mes autres fics.

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : Blanc-rouge-noir**

oO0Oo

Harry et Draco virent les jours qui suivirent s'écouler à une vitesse irréelle. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire, à se faire, tellement de temps qu'ils avaient perdu à se haïr puis à se fuir qu'ils ne savaient par où commencer. Et cela se ressentait dans la fébrilité de leurs gestes quand ils se touchaient après une trop longue journée d'absence, et dans leurs voix essoufflées de se parler trop vite, et dans leurs yeux trop brillants de rires incrédules.

_Je ne sais qu'une chose tu tiens_

_Ma joie ma peine entre tes mains_

Ils ne voulaient pas penser à demain. Lorsque Harry disparaissait pendant quelques jours, Draco ne protestait jamais. Et Harry ne lui disait jamais où il allait ni ce qu'il faisait. Cela les aurait mis en danger, ils le savaient tous les deux, et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas, ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Simplement, lorsque Harry revenait, leurs étreintes se faisaient plus jalouses, peut-être un peu plus pressantes, leurs baisers plus voraces. Ils se touchaient avec anxiété, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien là, bien vivants, et que demain aurait bien lieu.

_Tu es le souffle le tien_

_Mon enfant roi, mon magicien_

La vie était presque douce pendant ces moments rares où ils s'isolaient du monde, enfermés dans le petit appartement que Harry avait loué pour eux. Seuls dans leur cocon, ils savouraient chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier.

Parfois, ils descendaient se promener dans les rues, lorsque l'après midi était ensoleillé et les rues désertées de la foule de la nuit. Ils allaient voir la douce petite Eve et l'invitaient à manger, et ils riaient de l'écouter raconter les frasques de sa jeune sœur.

C'était juste bon d'être en vie, et d'être ensemble.

_Rien ne m'appartient_

_(Mais) Au sud je reviens_

Harry avait convenu avec Blaise que ce dernier le préviendrait lorsqu'on aurait besoin de lui. Un sort simple mais peu connu leur permettait d'entrer en contact rapidement, et Harry pouvait retourner à Grimmault Square en quelques minutes.

Seul le jeune Serpentard était au courant de ces escapades. Il ignorait l'identité du mystérieux amant du Survivant, mais il préférait ne pas la connaître. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son ami était heureux ainsi, et tant qu'il ne dérogeait pas à ses devoirs, alors, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler. Et si Harry lui faisait confiance au point qu'il était le seul à savoir, eh bien, il garderait son secret.

_Noyé dans le cœur des foules_

_C'est dans ton fleuve que je m'écoule_

Harry n'avait pas voulu en parler aux autres. Il savait d'avance qu'ils n'auraient pas compris, hormis peut-être Luna et Neville. Luna parce qu'elle comprenait toujours tout, et Neville parce que le jeune homme ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments de Harry, pour les ressentir lui-même.

Alors, depuis quelques semaines, le Survivant s'échappait régulièrement de la sinistre Maison des Black, à l'insu des membres de l'Ordre. Et il s'enfonçait, incognito, au cœur de la ville qui pulsait d'une vie qui continuait malgré tout de battre furieusement dans les veines de ses habitants.

_Quand tous les ponts d'or s'écroulent_

_C'est de ton air que je me saoule_

Il s'était résigné au fait qu'il ne trouverait pas Voldemort à moins que celui-ci ne le décide. Peut-être avait-il tort, qui sait. Peut-être son amour pour Draco causerait-il des morts supplémentaires, des morts inutiles qu'il aurait pu éviter.

Peu importait. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Toute sa vie, il l'avait usée à culpabiliser pour les autres, à porter un poids trop lourd pour ses jeunes épaules. L'instrument d'une Prophétie qu'il n'avait pas désirée, le destin d'un assassin ou d'un mort en sursis, peut-être même les deux.

A présent, il refusait qu'on lui vole les seuls moments de paix qu'il s'était créés avec Draco.

_Rien ne m'appartient_

_(Mais) Au sud je reviens_

Car il avait désormais une autre raison de se battre. Une autre raison que la haine qui l'animait et qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps.

La seule sans doute qui était valable.

La même que Neville, qui se battait aussi pour Luna.

Se pouvait-il que l'amour qu'il portait à Draco fût plus fort que sa haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il semblerait. Et alors, il restait encore un espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

De ne pas devenir comme _lui_, dévoré par la haine et la rancœur.

_Les territoires inconnus_

_Je les parcours, je les inclus_

Loin des artères grouillantes de monde, loin de la Tamise qui traversait Londres, dans les sombres profondeurs d'une jungle tropicale, un homme étire ses lèvres inexistantes en un sinistre sourire. Ses yeux rougeoient brièvement dans la pénombre humide de la pyramide en ruine qu'il occupe depuis deux jours à peine.

Et les hommes encapuchonnés de noir autour de lui frissonnent malgré la chaleur étouffante qui règne en ces lieux morts depuis des siècles.

Et sa main décharnée tire les fils invisibles du destin de trois enfants qui feront basculer la guerre, en faveur d'un camp.

Ou de l'autre.

Blanc.

Rouge.

Noir.

_Mon pays, mon sang, ma rue_

_Sont dans tes yeux, je les ai vus_

oO0Oo

_**L'enfant roi (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_Quoi ? Comment ça, elle arrête là ? Ben oui, j'ai le droit, c'est moi l'auteuze, d'abord :D Promis, la suite arrive bientôt (enfin, avant une semaine, j'espère). A votre avis, qui est le troisième enfant ?_

_Déclarations d'amour ? Demande d'adoption ? Menaces de mort ? Demande d'adhésion à un hypothétique fan-club ? Menaces de tortures ?_

_Une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche :D Je vous aime._


	11. Jaune trahison

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle. Dark-fic, song-fic, et je le crains, un peu OOC.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. Ames sensibles, je vous rappelle que ceci est une dark-fic, et à partir de maintenant une death-fic, donc si vous ne supportez pas qu'on maltraite nos bishos adorés, passez votre chemin.

**Note préliminaire : **Voici un chapitre encore assez court qui vous éclairera sur l'identité du troisième enfant ! J'ai été assez surprise que certaines d'entre vous aient mentionné Eve, mais je tiens à vous remercier puisque ça m'a donné l'idée de lui donner un rôle un peu plus important que prévu au départ dans ma fic, alors qu'à la base, elle était anecdotique (je ne suis pas une adepte des OC, le risque de Mary Sue est trop grand…encore que là, pas de comparaison possible avec moi !) :D

* * *

_Encore et toujours un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Eva, qui me harcèle pour que j'écrive plus vite (ça va se payer, quand tu écriras ta fic, je serai impitoyââââble ! lol). Merci à Nothing pour les encouragements qu'il m'envoie par mail. Et toujours mention spéciale à David, pour son soutien, ses idées (aussi tordues que les miennes), les échanges de conneries par MSN, et ses encouragements._

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Onarluca : **Merci ma douce Artemis pour ta review. En espérant que tu jettes tout de même un coup d'œil à ce chapitre, je tiens à te dire que je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas continuer à lire. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Surimi **: Huhuhu, non, c'est pas lui…Mais tu devineras facilement en lisant ce chapitre…Un indice, les couleurs à la fin du chapitre précédent…Bisous et enjoy !

**Intouchable** : Non, ils ne vont pas mourir. IL va mourir. Mais je ne vais pas te dire lequel des deux, sinon, c'est pas drôle ! En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Voici la suite, bisous.

**Black Sharne** : Oui, j'en suis sûre, je ne veux pas de happy end…D'ailleurs, je prépare une fin vraiment très très sadique, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Voici la suite, bisous.

**Mily Black** : Ben, justement, je pense que tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi trois enfants…J'espère que ça te plaira, en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Tiayel** : Haaaannn, la grande Tia veut m'adopter, chouette alors (Myschka ronronne comme un chat). Je sui très heureuse que mon histoire te touche, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (et promis, dès que j'ai fini celle là, je m'attaque à celle pour le TO…d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas reçu mon numéro 1, c'est normal ? J'ai payé avec Paypal)…Gros bisous, et à bientôt.

**Amy Keira** : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour le troisième enfant, tu verras dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Elaya & Angel452** : Merci vous deux, ça me fait plaisir. Par contre, je garde Draco encore un peu, j'en ai besoin…lol. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bisous.

**Ellie351** : Eve est une bonne idée, mais non, ce n'est pas elle ! Je pense que tu devineras vite en lisant ce chapitre…J'espère que tu aimeras, en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous, à bientôt.

**La rodeuse** : Merci pour ta review ! Eh non, même si Eve est en effet une hypothèse très intéressante, ce n'est pas elle…Mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même…En espérant que ça te plaira, bisous.

**Whitangel** : Même réponse qu'aux autres, Eve est une excellente idée, mais non, ce n'est pas elle, bien que je prévoie quelque chose pour la demoiselle plus tard…Mais je ne dis rien…je suis heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Angélina black** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je suis sadique, mais en même temps j'assume XD Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous.

**Oxaline** : Merci ma belle ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bisous.

**Didinette207** : Mais non, tu n'es pas stupide ! Au contraire, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire passer les sentiments des personnages, et que tu aies aimé. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Galouz** (pour l'Initiation) : Merci ma belle pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ait plu et j'espère te lire bientôt. Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Jaune-trahison**

oO0Oo

Traquer. Trouver. Se cacher. Attendre. Attaquer.

Tuer.

Depuis un an, la vie de Ronald Weasley se résumait à ces simples mots. Actions mécaniques, automatiques, réflexes conditionnés par une guerre dans laquelle il s'était investi faute d'autre but dans la vie.

Depuis longtemps maintenant, la haine était devenue son moteur principal, et il refusait de se détourner ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de son objectif. Rien n'aurait su l'éloigner de sa rancœur, pas même Hermione, dont il ne voyait plus l'amour que lui portaient ses prunelles sombres et fatiguées.

_Des armes, des chouettes, des brillantes_

_Des qu'il faut nettoyer souvent pour le plaisir_

_Et qu'il faut caresser comme pour le plaisir_

_L'autre, celui qui fait rêver les communiantes_

Son seul amour était désormais la souffrance, et les différents moyens de l'administrer. Sorts d'attaque, armes blanches, flingues moldus, tout ce que le monde pouvait compter d'instruments de mort passait entre ses mains ravies d'expérimenter un nouveau jouet.

Une joie malsaine l'envahissait alors, lorsqu'il faisait l'acquisition d'une nouvelle arme. Ses longs doigts bruns la caressaient avec un plaisir presque sensuel, éprouvant le tranchant du métal, soupesant l'objet, le manipulant et l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Puis, après les longues minutes d'observation, la lueur insane dans ses yeux brillait un peu plus fort et il partait s'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement aménagée pour l'Ordre au 12 Square Grimmault. Ses amis ne le voyaient en ressortir que quelques heures plus tard, épuisé, un sourire vague flottant sur ses lèvres gercées. Il partait alors se coucher sans prononcer un mot, ne se réveillant que lorsque le besoin de se battre, de tuer, se faisait à nouveau ressentir.

Ou quand une nouvelle arme arrivait au QG.

_Des armes bleues comme la terre_

_Des qu'il faut se garder au chaud au fond de l'âme_

_Dans les yeux, dans le cœur, dans les bras d'une femme_

_Qu'on garde au fond de soi comme on garde un mystère_

Un prédateur. Voilà ce qu'était devenu Ron, malgré les doux reproches d'une fiancée trop épuisée et trop préoccupée pour le ramener à la raison, malgré les remontrances sans conviction de ses anciens professeurs qui sans aller jusqu'à cautionner son comportement, étaient tout de même bien contents de son efficacité.

Harry l'évitait depuis quelques temps, préférant la compagnie de Blaise, plus simple à supporter, plus agréable à vivre aussi, et depuis peu les bras de Draco, qui semblait parvenir à le comprendre sans qu'ils échangent la moindre parole.

Hermione regardait son fiancé avec un mélange de peine et de pitié, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner le jeune homme. Si elle perdait pied quelquefois, elle se refusait à lâcher prise, car elle savait que dans ce cas le roux aurait perdu sa dernière parcelle d'humanité. Alors elle le prenait dans ses bras quand il l'acceptait dans sa couche, et ouvrait les cuisses en espérant que les gestes de l'homme qu'elle aimait ne seraient pas simplement effectués dans le but de relâcher la pression.

Neville était son partenaire préféré lors des entraînements au duel, mais même le jeune homme brun au visage lunaire n'était plus à l'aise avec lui. L'aura oppressante qui se dégageait de Ron le rendait nerveux, et il lui fallait toute sa concentration et toute son expérience si difficilement acquise pour conserver la fluidité et la précision de ses mouvements.

Surtout depuis que Luna refusait catégoriquement d'approcher le dernier mâle des Weasley. La douce jeune fille avait été incapable de s'expliquer sur sa soudaine réticence envers lui, et quand on lui demandait ses raisons, elle entrait aussitôt dans un état catatonique d'où elle ne sortait que si Ginny la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait pendant des heures. L'Ordre commençait à douter de plus en plus de la santé mentale de la jeune Lovegood, et ses amis lui jetaient des regards de plus en plus inquiets. On en venait même à douter de la véracité de ses visions, et chacune de ses prédictions était désormais analysée et disséquée avec précaution.

_Des armes, au secret des jours_

_Sous l'herbe, dans le ciel et puis dans l'écriture_

_Des qui vous font rêver très tard dans les lectures_

_Et qui mettent la poésie dans les discours_

Oui, il régnait ces derniers temps une ambiance délétère au sein de la Résistance. Les gestes se faisaient plus nerveux, les paroles trop brusques, les colères éclataient sans prévenir, les dissensions se faisaient plus nombreuses et plus fréquentes.

Le malaise était palpable, et l'on mettait cela sur le compte de l'attente insupportable d'une ultime bataille qui semblait ne jamais vouloir venir. Et l'on mettait cela sur le compte des soupçons que semblait entretenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur Severus Snape depuis peu. Et l'on mettait cela sur le compte de la soudaine distraction de Harry, le Survivant qui ne cherchait même plus à localiser Voldemort.

Et l'on mettait cela sur le compte des morts de plus en plus nombreux, sorcier ou moldus.

Mais Ronald Weasley n'était pas encore devenu un animal. Mais Ronald Weasley n'était pas encore devenu une simple arme vivante.

Comme ils se trompaient, tous ces gens qui l'entouraient de leur écœurante affection, qui le considéraient avec commisération. Avec cette dégoûtante _compassion_. Cet amour insensé.

Lui, l'impitoyable machine de guerre, avait bien remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son esprit froid avait enregistré toutes les données. Les absences de Harry. Les crises de Luna. La nervosité de Snape. Le malaise de Neville. Le silence obstiné de Blaise.

Et son raisonnement déformé par la haine, une haine si inhumaine que si les gens autour de lui en avaient eu un véritable aperçu, ils en auraient été terrifiés, son raisonnement tordu de soldat pour qui plus rien ne compte en avait tiré des conclusions qui lui semblaient d'une logique imparable.

C'était tellement simple qu'il se demandait comment les autres n'avaient pas fait pour s'en rendre compte. Il en était venu à mépriser Hermione, pourtant si sage et soi disant si brillante, et qui à présent lui donnait l'impression de n'être plus capable que d'ouvrir un livre et d'écarter les jambes dans une tentative désespérée d'être encore utile à quelque chose. Tellement pathétique. Pauvre petite Hermione si pâle et si frêle. Parfois, il rêvait de briser son petit corps chétif et de sentir ses os fragiles craquer sous le poids de ses assauts.

Oui, c'était tellement simple. Il y avait quelque chose qui empêchait Harry de se concentrer sur la guerre. Quelque chose qui le détournait de son devoir Qui le rendait faible.

Oh, au début, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il avait du chercher un peu, bien sûr. Mais si Blaise était un parfait Occlumens, Harry en revanche n'avait jamais brillé par sa discrétion. Et bien que Ron n'avait jamais pu jamais lire les pensées de son meilleur ami, le Survivant avait toujours cette formidable capacité à se faire remarquer. Le suivre n'avait pas été si difficile, non.

Et il avait trouvé, au bout de quelques semaines.

Cette chose haïssable qui éloignait Harry de lui et de l'Ordre, qui l'avait rendu si faible, cette chose qui ne méritait pas d'exister, il l'avait trouvé.

Et il allait la traquer, il savait déjà comment. Il allait l'attirer dans ses filets, et elle ne de douterait de rien jusqu'au dernier moment, cette chose pitoyable.

Et il allait résoudre le problème.

Et ce serait presque aussi bon que de plonger sa lame dans le cœur du plus sombre des Mangemorts. Peut-être même plus, avec un peu de chance. Tellement bon, de voir le sang couler et de se repaître de ses cris de souffrance.

Oui, c'était tellement simple.

Et alors Harry reviendrait.

Il allait tout simplement la détruire, cette chose pathétique, cet ersatz d'être humain qu'était Draco Malfoy.

_Des armes, des armes, des armes_

_Et des poètes de service à la gâchette_

_Pour mettre le feu aux dernières cigarettes_

_Au bout d'un vers français brillant comme une larme_

Et dans un château en ruine au cœur des montagnes transylvaniennes, un homme éclate d'un rire glacial et sinistre…

oO0Oo

_**Des armes (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_Gniéhéhéhé (rire ô combien sadique de l'auteuze qui se frotte les mains, une lueur de démence au fond des yeux), vous vous y attendiez pas à celle là, n'est ce pas ? Inutile de vous dire que je refuse toute tentative d'assassinat sur ma petite personne. En revanche, pour les insultes ou autres déclaration d'amour, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _


	12. Blanc comme la mort

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle. Dark-fic, song-fic, et je le crains, un peu OOC.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. Ames sensibles, je vous rappelle que ceci est une dark-fic, et à partir de maintenant une death-fic, donc si vous ne supportez pas qu'on maltraite nos bishos adorés, passez votre chemin.

**Note préliminaire : **Le titre de ce chapitre est en hommage au livre de terreur « Blanc comme la nuit » de Katherine QUENOT, qui m'a beaucoup marquée lorsque j'étais enfant (et pour cause…des fois je me dis que mes parents ont été fous de me laisser lire un truc pareil si jeune). Pour info, le personnage principal de la chanson s'appelle à l'origine Marie, je me suis donc permise de modifier quelques mots, mentionnés entre parenthèses et en gras, pour les besoins de ce chapitre. Sinon, attention, chapitre extrêmement dur et violent, qui justifie totalement la mention « death-fic ». Et précision, oui, Ron est dingue.

* * *

_Merci à ma meilleure amie Eva, mes sœurs Lola et Léa, Gilles, Nothing, Yann et surtout David. Merci d'être là, et de me soutenir chacun à votre manière._

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Amy Keira** : Eh oui, c'est bien Ron :D Note, il y a avait un indice à la fin du chapitre 10…Quant à tes spéculations, tu verras bien…huhuhu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements. Bises.

**Lemoncurd **: Pourquoi tant de violence, voyons ? (air innocent) Oui, je m'amuse bien :D Pour ce qui est de la lueur de démence, trop tard, c'est déjà fait ! Maintenant, j'avais bien précisé que je faisais du massacrage de persos…J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous.

**Surimi **: Ma douce, oui en effet tu avais bien deviné…Maintenant, je te remercie, mais je maîtrise parfaitement Ron…et rassure-toi, il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte ! En attendant, sors tes mouchoirs, ça va saigner ! Bisous

**Onarluca** : Ma belle Artemis, navrée de te décevoir, mais tout le monde va souffrir dans cette histoire…Alors arrête-toi là, je crains que tu ne puisses pas en supporter plus. Je t'embrasse et à bientôt.

**Tiayel** : Ouiiiii, j'adore la crème glacée et les rochers coco ! (bon, par contre, le glucose musical à haute dose j'ai du mal…huhu)…Désolée de te décevoir ma belle, mais si y'a marqué death-fic, c'est pas pour rien…cependant, j'ai déjà la fin en tête, et quelque chose me dit que tu ne t'y attends pas à celle-là…Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…Mais en attendant, sors tes mouchoirs, ce chapitre est tragique. Bisouilles, et patience, dès que je termine cette fic, je m'attaque à l'autre.

**MirahannaManson** : Merci pour ta review et ta précision :D J'aurais du en effet mentionner que le texte était de Ferré, mais c'est bien en écoutant la version de Noir Désir que j'ai écrit ce chapitre…En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Ellie351 **: Tu as le droit de détester Ron, c'est normal, et c'est prévu pour ! Rassure-toi, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça…J'espère que ce chapitre ne te sera pas trop éprouvant. Bisous.

**Sia **: Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et mes autres fics, qui sont légèrement différentes de celle-ci. Bisous.

**Blackeyed **: Si je te réponds, ça va gâcher le suspense…hinhinhin. J'espère que ça va te plaire en tout cas. Bisous.

**Whitangel** : Théorie intéressante ma chère…Il se pourrait que tu aies deviné. Pour le caractère de Ron, je précise bien que mes persos sont OOC, quand même, c'est vrai qu'on a pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça…Mais j'avais envie de le traiter de cette manière…Pour Harry et Draco, ben…là, je peux rien dire…Il faut lire la fic jusqu'à la fin pour savoir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous.

**Celine.sLineC-Line** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a énormément touchée…Je suis heureuse de t'avoir émue, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer. Bisous.

**Mily Black** : Il est clair que Ron se trompe…Mais je crains hélas que les conséquences de ses actes ne le percutent pas vraiment…J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous.

**Didinette207** : Il se peut que tu aies deviné, ma chère…Et tu as le droit de détester Ron, c'est fait exprès :D J'espère que tu aimeras malgré tout ce chapitre, bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Blanc comme la mort**

oO0Oo

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir.

Ce soir, Harry dort dans sa chambre tendue de noir, épuisé par une attaque mentale particulièrement violente du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il songe, le front pâle et couvert de sueur, à des lendemains plus beaux qui portent tous le nom de Draco.

Ce soir, Hermione s'est une fois de plus endormie sur un de ces livres trop lourds pour elle, ses joues mince tachées d'encre noire.

Ce soir, Ginny panse et soigne les blessures de Neville, victorieux – enfin, enfin ! – de Bellatrix Lestrange, croisée comme par hasard au détour d'un chemin de Londres, et qui s'est laissée tuer avec une facilité déstabilisante. Déconcertante.

Ce soir, Neville pense à Luna, qui s'est évanouie et ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, foudroyée par une vision terrifiante dont personne n'a su ce qu'elle représentait.

Ce soir, Luna pleure dans son sommeil, incapable de prévenir l'Ordre du danger imminent qui lui fait si peur et qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Ce soir, Severus Snape prépare de la Potion de sommeil pour tout le monde, seul dans son laboratoire. Seul, comme toujours.

Ce soir, Blaise a pris de la Potion comme les autres et dort d'un sommeil paisible, le seul peut-être qui a encore foi en l'avenir.

Ce soir, il fait chaud à l'abri des murs de Grimmault Square, d'une chaleur étouffante et moite.

Ce soir l'orage gronde au loin sur Londres gris et sale, apportant des reflets métalliques à la Tamise qui semble couler au ralenti.

Ce soir, tout le monde espère la pluie.

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir.

Ce soir, Ron est prêt.

_C'est le soir et le vent s'est levé_

_Dans les ruelles où la poussière vole_

_Aiiii c'est l'heure où vont danser_

_Ceux que la chaleur ne peut laisser_

Furtive et rapide, une silhouette file le long des ruelles obscures, se fondant dans la masse sombre et malsaine des ombres qui peignent les murs de parures macabres. Peut-être une ode à la tragédie qui se prépare, peut-être un hommage à la mort qui rôde à l'affût des âmes inconscientes qui cherchent vainement un peu d'air à l'extérieur des maisons aveugles.

Les façades lézardées des immeubles gris la protègent, cette silhouette acérée qui court sans un bruit, sans rompre le silence assourdissant qui règne dans les rues, et elles sont complices de sa course qui la mène droit sur son objectif.

Personne dans la ville étouffante où la chaleur est telle que l'obscurité en devient presque blanche.

Personne dans les rues que même les animaux errants ont désertées.

Personne pour voir que l'ombre a enfin repéré sa cible.

Il est si proche, maintenant. Si proche qu'il pourrait presque le toucher.

_C'est un endroit où on voit_

_Courir dans les veines, cette chaleur_

Mais pas encore. L'ombre veut jouer avec sa proie, l'acculer au moment où elle sera la plus vulnérable. Si faible, si fragile. Si pâle et frêle, que ça va presque être trop facile.

L'ombre observe en silence. Sa proie sort d'un petit restaurant miteux en compagnie d'une jeune fille brune très mince et si petite qu'elle lui arrive à peine à l'épaule. Elle sourit, en adoration devant la proie qui la regarde avec bienveillance. La proie se penche et embrasse la jeune fille brune sur la joue, et la fille rosit de plaisir. L'ombre trouve qu'elle ressemble à Hermione, à part qu'elle a l'air stupide. La gamine s'éloigne, d'un pas rapide mais fatigué. Elle a les épaules voûtées de ceux qui ont subi trop de choses pour leur âge. Pauvre petite chose, éloigne-toi vite, cela vaut mieux.

La proie reste immobile quelques instants, l'air perdu, ses yeux gris fixant un point invisible dans le vague. Le jeune homme blond a l'air un peu triste, un peu inquiet.

Si tu savais.

Tu serais terrifié.

_Et **(Ron)** aiguise son regard_

_**(Il)** a vu ce qui vient de nulle part_

_**(Il)** a crispé la main sur la lame_

_Attention à la blessure madame_

L'ombre est impatiente, mais il n'est pas encore temps.

Se cacher un peu plus dans la pénombre visqueuse, et attendre que la proie se décide à bouger. Observer, encore un peu, son allure hautaine malgré la déchéance qui l'entache, ses cheveux blonds qu'il n'a pas coupé depuis trop longtemps, et ses yeux qui autrefois avaient le tranchant de l'acier et qui aujourd'hui ne semblent animés de vie qu'en présence de deux personnes seulement. La première vient de partir, l'autre dort d'un sommeil agité plus loin dans la ville.

La sueur colle le tissu de son débardeur à sa peau laiteuse, il semble attendre quelque chose. Un peu de vent, peut-être, ou peut-être la pluie. Ou bien est-ce Harry qu'il espère éperdument, Harry qui devait venir ce soir. Harry qui ne viendra plus, il le sait maintenant. L'ombre peut sentir sa peur et sa tristesse. Le jeune homme blond pue l'inquiétude. Tu as raison, misérable larve.

Mais tu te trompes, ce n'est pas pour Harry qu'il faut t'inquiéter.

Bientôt, Harry ira mieux.

Grâce à moi.

_Ooh mais on n'sent pas la douleur_

_Sinon dans les cœurs_

_Cette chaleur_

Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu sais ? Tu es inutile, tu ne fais que l'éloigner de nous, l'éloigner de son but. Tu es une gêne pour tout le monde.

Ce n'est pas personnel, tu sais. J'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps.

J'aurais pu te détester encore, si je m'étais souvenu de ce que tu étais, avant. Mais maintenant, je ne ressens rien. Tu es juste un problème qu'il faut régler au plus vite.

Je suis sûr que tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que non, mais peu importe. On s'en fiche que tu ne comprennes pas. Tu n'es qu'un pion insignifiant. Ou peut-être même que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu lui es néfaste, tu es tellement égoïste. Ou encore es-tu manipulé, victime d'un sortilège visant de plus noirs desseins.

Quelle importance, après tout ? Le résultat sera le même, tu sais.

J'espère que tu vas crier. Ca me donne l'impression que je fais bien mon travail.

_C'est ce démon dans son sang à **(lui)**_

_Qui a rongé lentement ses ailes_

_Aiii, c'est dans le ventre là_

_**(Ron)** sait ce qui arrivera_

_Dans cet endroit où on laisse aller..._

Draco frissonne malgré la chaleur qui l'accable. Il a sans doute un peu de fièvre, il dort mal ces derniers temps. Il n'a rien dit pour ne pas faire peur à Harry, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour une chose de plus. Mais ses rêves sont peuplés de visions de pluie sale et hantés par un regard fou qui le foudroie. Il rêve de Eve aussi, Eve qui pleure sous l'eau qui tombe à verse sur ses cheveux bruns. Dans ses rêves, la pluie a le goût des larmes de la jeune fille.

Mais il se tait, le jeune homme blond, et quand Harry se réveille à ses côtés et pose son regard vert sur lui, il se contente de sourire d'un air qui se veut rassurant, et il le prend dans ses bras, réclamant encore une étreinte, toujours plus fort, comme si c'était la dernière.

Maintenant, Draco est fatigué. Il veut rentrer chez lui, dans ce petit appartement simple et chaleureux que Harry a choisi pour eux, alors il presse le pas, luttant contre l'air lourd et poisseux de la nuit qui semble vouloir le retenir. On dirait qu'il nage dans l'obscurité pleine d'humidité, et le tissu mince se colle un peu plus à son corps.

Il accélère encore, le garçon pâle, soudain pris d'une inquiétude irrationnelle. Il a senti quelque chose, mais il n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est. Comme un sentiment de déjà-vu, et peut-être comme une sensation d'oppression qui comprime douloureusement sa poitrine.

L'air lourd a la même odeur que dans ses cauchemars, et semble se resserrer contre lui en une masse compacte de plus en plus noire.

Il a vraiment peur maintenant, le jeune homme blond, alors il se met à courir, le cœur écrasé par une terreur qu'il ne comprend pas.

Quelque chose va arriver, il le sent. Tellement imminent, qu'il ferme les yeux sans ralentir sa course, alors que ses poumons le brûlent et que son souffle s'accélère de manière erratique.

Il file à travers les ténèbres qui envahissent les rues, mais il sait qu'il arrivera trop tard. La chose le suit à la trace et gagne du terrain.

Harry, aide-moi. J'ai tellement peur.

L'ombre n'attend pas qu'il entre dans le vieil immeuble, qui a été blanc dans une autre vie peut-être.

Lorsque Draco pousse la lourde porte en bois, Ron l'attrape par l'épaule et le plaque contre le mur rugueux qui lui écorche le visage et lui cogne le front.

Et tout devient blanc.

_**(Il)** se lève_

_Et prend_

_Son arme_

_Si blanche_

_C'est pour crever_

_Le corps_

_De ce fils de pute_

_Si blanc_

_Pendant qu'il en est_

_Encore temps_

_Allez respire bien_

_Avance_

_Encore_

_Mais avance_

Ronald a tout prévu. Une bulle de silence et d'obscurité entoure la petite impasse sombre où il n'y a personne, de toute façon. Personne à part eux. Tu peux crier, tu sais. Personne ne t'entendra.

Draco cligne difficilement des paupières, il grimace de douleur en sentant son visage tuméfié. Et ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur en voyant le visage de son ennemi héréditaire. Et ses yeux s'agrandissent de frayeur en reconnaissant le regard fou de ses cauchemars.

Ronald sourit devant le jeune homme blond étalé par terre en face de lui. Il sent l'odeur de peur qui se dégage du garçon, et ce parfum agit sur lui comme le plus puissant des stimulants. C'est tellement bon, ce shoot d'adrénaline, il en bande presque. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le temps, peut-être aurait-il compris quel plaisir Harry avait à s'enfiler ce joli petit cul. Ouais, dommage.

Mais il n'est pas là pour ça, il a déjà à peine le temps de jouer un peu avant de l'achever.

Ce ne sera pas une mort propre. Le bâtard ne le mérite pas, de toute façon.

_Il n'sentira pas la douleur_

_Peut-être la peur_

_Cette chaleur_

Oui, Draco a peur. Draco hurle, se débat, tandis que l'immense roux abat ses poings sur son visage et dans son ventre. Il sent ses os craquer. La pommette, peut-être quelques côtes fêlées. Ronald ne sent plus ses bras, l'ivresse du combat lui donne une force inhumaine et le pouvoir afflue dans ses mains. Sent-il la différence, sent-il ce pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais eu avant ?

Ronald s'en fout. Il n'a pas remarqué.

Il se rend compte en revanche que quelque chose ne va pas chez sa victime. Les yeux gris et froids ont retrouvé l'éclat métallique des années passées, et il se bat avec l'énergie et la détermination du désespoir.

Ronald grimace. La douleur, inattendue, fulgurante, traverse son bras gauche en un trait acéré. Ah, c'est comme ça ? Il semblerait que la putain de Harry se souvient maintenant qu'il est sorcier. Et le sort qu'il vient de recevoir, s'il n'est pas assez puissant pour arrêter le guerrier, n'en a pas moins été lancé sans baguette.

Eh, peut-être que ça va vraiment devenir intéressant, après tout. Tu crois que tu peux résister à un Cruciatus, petite pute ?

Ca fait mal, hein ? Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant, bâtard ?

Désolé, chéri, je crois que tu es trop faible pour lancer un Doloris, mais c'était bien essayé. J'ai presque eu mal, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Le bouclier est pas mal, en revanche. Je vais devoir y mettre un peu du mien si je veux le briser. Mais j'y arriverai, tu sais ? C'est juste une question de temps.

Ca suffit, salopard. J'espère que tu es content, tu m'as fait mal, connard. Fini de jouer maintenant. A présent que tu t'es épuisé en vain, je vais pouvoir terminer mon boulot.

Ronald sort le couteau. Une belle arme, remarquablement équilibrée, qu'il a reçue il y a une semaine. Il s'est entraîné chaque jour avec, en prévision de cet instant.

Je veux que tu cries, fils de pute.

Je veux voir la terreur dans tes yeux. Je veux sentir ton corps de putain au rabais céder sous le mien, tes os se briser sous mes coups.

Je veux voir ton sang couler, jaillir de tes blessures et éclabousser mon visage.

Alors Ronald frappe. Il plonge le couteau profondément entre les côtes du garçon qui s'accroche désespérément à lui, qui lutte encore vainement, et qui crie, oh oui, qui crie sa colère et sa frustration d'être si faible et de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Et c'est si beau, tout ce sang qui empourpre le débardeur blanc, qui rend le pantalon noir encore plus sombre, et qui tache la peau pâle de Draco.

C'est si beau ce sang qui vire au noir sur le pavé gris et qui s'écoule en rigoles sombres dans la ruelle.

Ronald est parti furtivement, après avoir jeté sa robe noire et un dernier regard au merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux avides. La pluie qui s'est mise à tomber brutalement est chaude sur sa peau et lave le rouge qui macule ses mains et son visage.

Et Draco ferme les yeux sur Eve qui se tient agenouillée devant lui et qui hurle de douleur. Ses rêves n'avaient pas menti. La pluie qui s'abat sur son visage a le goût de ses larmes.

Et quand tout devient blanc, il regrette de ne pas avoir vu une dernière fois le visage de Harry.

_Sous les draps_

_Trop blancs_

_L'auréole_

_Grandit_

_C'est le sang_

_Et **(Ron)**_

_A les yeux qui brillent_

_**(Il)** part_

_Sur les rails des tramways_

_**(Il)** court_

**(Léger)**

_**(Léger)**_

_Et la pluie lave_

_Les rues_

_Et la pluie lave_

_Ses mains_

_**(Il)** est propre_

_Enfin_

_Elle est propre_

_Enfin_

_Cette chaleur..._

Au 12, Grimmault Square, Luna se réveille en hurlant. Elle a vu le corps brisé d'un ange abandonné près des poubelles sous une pluie battante.

Au 12, Grimmault Square, Harry se réveille en sursaut, la sensation que quelque chose d'horrible vient d'arriver.

Au 12, Grimmault Square, Ronald se glisse silencieusement entre les bras d'une Hermione endormie qui resserre son étreinte instinctivement, les larmes aux yeux.

Au 12, Grimmault Square, Harry claque la porte d'entrée violemment et se précipite chez lui, avec le pressentiment qu'il arrivera trop tard.

Quelque part au fond d'une ruine glacée, un homme sourit. Il vient de couper les fils de sa première marionnette.

Et quelque part dans une impasse sordide, sous la pluie une petite fille brune tient dans ses bras un ange qui n'ouvrira plus les yeux, un ange qui ne chantera plus jamais.

oO0Oo

_**LA CHALEUR (Noir Désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_L'auteuze dément toute responsabilité en cas de crise cardiaque, crise de larmes ou crise d'hystérie due à son sadisme. Elle refuse également toute tentative d'assassinat ou menace de mort, sinon, ben, y'a pas de suite (oui, oui, encore un ou deux chapitres). Autrement, pour les insultes (je n'espère rien d'autre, notez ma lucidité), comme d'habitude, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime._


	13. Epilogue : Noirs désirs

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle. Dark-fic, song-fic, et je le crains, un peu OOC.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances. Ames sensibles, je vous rappelle que ceci est une death-fic, si vous ne supportez pas de voir souffrir vos persos préférés, passez votre chemin.

**Note préliminaire : **Voici le dernier chapitre de Noirs Désirs. Désolée, j'ai été plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée, mais je dois avouer que j'avais des tas d'autres choses à faire, et un petit manque d'inspiration. Merci à tous de m'avoir lue.

* * *

_Deux personnes qui me sont très chères m'ont particulièrement aidée pour l'écriture de cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier Eva, qui m'a harcelée jusqu'au bout afin que je ne me laisse pas aller à ma paresse naturelle. Et merci à David, sans qui les derniers chapitres de cette fic n'auraient pas été ce qu'ils sont. Je vous embrasse._

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**Lemoncurd** : Tu doutes bien, en effet. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la fin te plaira, bises.

**Tiayel** : Ma douce, point n'est besoin de menaces envers la pauvre auteuze que je suis :D Harry ne mourra pas, Ron ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, quant à Sev, ma foi, je pensais bien le garder pour moi, mais je crains qu'il y en ait qui ne soient pas d'accord…En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisouilles.

**Intouchable** : Ma chère, quelle virulence envers Ron…En même temps, j'ai un peu tout fait pour, alors rassure toi, il ne va pas s'en tirer impunément.

**Biloulafée** : Ma belle, calme-toi et respire…Je pense que l'épilogue va te surprendre. Bisous.

**Amy Keira** : Décidément, vous êtes nombreuses à réclamer la mort de Ron…Ne t'en fais pas, il aura son compte…Gniégniégnié (ricanement sadique).

**Mily Black** : Merci pour ta review. En effet, ce n'est pas une histoire avec une happy end, j'avais prévenu dès le début…J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira, bisous.

**Didinette207** : Ma chère, rassure-toi, sans tomber dans le gore le plus total, je ne compte pas laisser Ron s'en tirer. J'espère que ça te plaira, bisous.

**Oxaline** : Ma douce, tes reviews me touchent toujours autant, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé. Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la fin…Je t'embrasse.

**Ellie351** : Mais non, voyons, Molly n'est pas une dame de petite vertu :D Rassure-toi, Ron ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. J'espère que ça te plaira (et que tu es remise de l'émotion du chapitre précédent, lol). Bisous.

**Whitangel** : Ah, mais oui, je suis vilaine, et le pire c'est que j'aime ça :D Rassure-toi, les choses ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles semblent être…

**Laika la Louve** : Je suis sadique, et j'assume :D Et oui, navrée, mais Draco devait souffrir, c'est comme ça…Et non, j'ai même pas honte ! lol. J'espère que la fin te plaira, bisous.

**La rodeuse** : Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante ? Paaarce queeeeee ! Hum, pardon. Mais lis donc la fin de l'histoire, tu pourrais bien être suprise…

**Mara Potter** : Ma chère Tiphaine (en effet, amusante coïncidence), merci de tout cœur pour ce merveilleux mail que tu m'as envoyé. Je suis très touchée d'avoir pu t'émouvoir, et très heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire. J'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant, je t'embrasse.

**Blackeyed** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras la fin, bisous.

**Black Sharne** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu (et oui, Ron est possédé)…J'espère que tu aimeras la fin, bisous.

**Sakurazukamori 8** : Mais Harry se battra contre Voldemort…un jour, sans doute. Et Ron paiera…mais en aucun cas cela ne s'apparentera au combat final ! J'espère que tu aimeras la fin, bises.

**Marie Potter** : Mais les choses ne sont jamais justes…Il y a plein de gens qui meurent alors qu'ils ne le méritent pas, Draco est simplement un martyr de plus dans la masse…J'espère que la fin te plaira, bisous.

**celine.sLineC-Line** : Oui, c'est triste. En même temps, j'ai fait exprès. J'espère que la fin te plaira, bisous.

**Surimi** : Oui, je suis sadique. Mais que tu sois maso, ma foi…Ce n'est pas à moi de juger…lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la fin, bisous.

**Nardy** : Sandy, ma douce, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a énormément touchée. J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

* * *

**Epilogue : Noirs désirs**

oO0Oo

Harry n'avait pas voulu rester auprès du corps meurtri de Draco. Voir la pauvre forme brisée, plus pâle encore que les draps sur lesquels Eve l'avait étendue. Voir le lit taché du sang presque noir. Ne plus sentir l'étincelle de vie qui les reliait tous les deux.

Il n'avait pas pu l'approcher. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Alors il avait tourné les talons, et était sorti de la chambre, laissant Eve en pleurs. La petite Eve qui n'avait pas pu se résoudre à appeler la morgue, et qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement du jeune homme brun, et qui semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

Alors Harry était parti, il avait quitté l'appartement qui lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus étouffant que le Manoir Black à présent. Et il était retourné à Grimmault Square, le visage fermé, le cœur vide.

Vide, parce que la souffrance était telle qu'il ne ressentait plus rien.

Une seule pensée, tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Je les crèverai, peu importe qui ils sont.

Je les crèverai.

_qui a miné la base_

_qui a fait sauter l'pont_

_qui avait disposé_

_du ciment sous les plaines_

_qui savait au début_

_qu'il y aurait une fin_

_qui êtes vous messieurs-dames_

_pour me parler comme ça ?_

Quelque part au fond de lui, Harry savait que ça finirait par arriver.

Il aurait du s'en douter, pourtant.

Il aurait du être plus prudent.

Il aurait du se méfier.

Oh, il aurait du tellement de choses.

Seulement, il ne restait désormais que la vengeance, et un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

_Hosanna, Hosanna_

_et en route pour la joie_

Il ne voulait même pas connaître les raisons.

Rien à foutre.

Il lui semblait que son corps entier était gelé, et tout l'air étouffant de la ville ne parviendrait jamais à le réchauffer. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Et quand Harry pénètre dans le salon où il n'a pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, il distingue la forme recroquevillée d'une petite silhouette blottie dans l'un des fauteuils. Le regard hanté de Luna qui lève la tête vers lui et ne semble pas le voir glace encore plus le sang dans ses veines.

La jeune femme murmure des mots sans suite, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Elle porte sur elle l'odeur de la peur, celle de Neville et des potions de Snape, Harry peut le sentir dans sa transpiration.

Luna lève la main vers lui, elle veut l'atteindre mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle sait qu'elle est partie trop loin, et que le jeune homme ne viendra pas la chercher. Elle sait aussi ce qu'il va faire, et elle ignore si elle doit s'en réjouir ou si elle doit crier de peur.

_de la gelée encore_

_du givre au bord des lèvres_

_ah mais où sont les mots secrets ?_

Harry monte à l'étage, il a besoin de sentir l'eau froide couler sur son visage alors il entre dans la salle de bain commune. Ronald est là qui s'est levé pour boire un verre d'eau. Ils échangent un signe de tête et le roux sort de la pièce, l'air serein. Hermione est entre ses draps, endormie. Il va peut-être la réveiller et la prendre.

Harry passe sa tête sous le filet d'eau que crache le robinet du lavabo écaillé et reste immobile durant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'il entre dans sa chambre et qu'il se jette sur l'immense lit noir, son visage est impassible et ne porte plus les traces des événements de la soirée.

Avant de se glisser entre les couvertures sombres, il murmure des mots connus de lui seul, des mots secrets qu'il sera le seul à entendre. Il ferme les yeux, mais il sait qu'il ne dormira pas cette nuit-là.

L'odeur du sang emplit encore ses narines.

_c'est des bornes d'hôpital_

_c'est des couloirs en vrac_

_du néon malicieux_

_et de la douche en laque_

Harry est en face de Ronald, dans le Poudlard Express. Ils ont 11 ans tous les deux, et échangent des plaisanteries en se partageant des friandises. Ronald lève les yeux vers Harry et lui sourit.

Je sera toujours là pour toi, Harry. Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami.

Harry lève les yeux vers Ronald et lui sourit malicieusement. Je sais, Ronald. Ronald Weasley, mon meilleur ami. Tu seras toujours là pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas mourir pour moi.

Ronald a 20 ans à présent et il est assis en face de Harry dans le salon du manoir Black. Harry qui a 14 ans et qui le regarde avec espoir.

Tu es toujours mon meilleur copain, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Je ne veux pas que tu soies jaloux de moi, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tu ne me perdras pas. Je suis toujours ton meilleur copain, Harry. Je sais, Ron. C'est pour ça que tu vas mourir pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Hosanna, Hosanna_

_et en route pour la joie_

Ronald a 8 ans et il est dans la salle d'entraînement du manoir. En face de lui, Harry qui a 20 ans et qui remplace Neville pour aujourd'hui.

Partenaires, comme avant la guerre. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Rien qui pourrait se mettre entre eux. Même pas les armes.

Harry qui sourit avec bienveillance. Il tient un couteau entre ses mains. Ronald rigole, amusé. C'est celui qu'il a utilisé sur la Fouine ce soir. Harry se marre, comme lorsqu'on entend une bonne blague. Tu l'as fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai senti son odeur sur toi, tout à l'heure.

L'odeur de Draco.

Je sais que tu l'as fait parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronnykin. Il faut juste que tu saches que tout se paie un jour où l'autre, c'est tout.

Ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est moi qui te tuerai. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Après tout, je suis ton meilleur ami.

_de l'os après la chair_

_de l'acide au rabais_

_jusqu'à en faire pourrir_

_les derniers noyaux frais_

Ronald se réveille en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la peur.

Et encore moins cet effroi glacé qui étreint son cœur et son estomac.

A côté de lui, une jeune femme ébouriffée resserre son étreinte autour de sa taille.

_qui recréera la base_

_qui reconstruira l'pont_

_qui saura déchirer_

_le ciment sous les plaines_

Dans une petite chambre au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble, un jeune homme blessé se redresse en hurlant sur le lit souillé de sang noirâtre, arrachant un gémissement de terreur pure à la jeune fille brune qui le veille.

_Hosanna, Hosanna_

_et en route pour la joie_

Quelque part dans une cave sordide des bas-fonds de Londres, un homme étire ses lèvres, en un sourire presque tendre. L'affrontement final peut commencer. Tous les fils ont été coupés.

Fin.

oO0Oo

_**EN ROUTE POUR LA JOIE (Noir désir)**_

oO0Oo

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. J'entends déjà les hurlements outrés des lecteurs qui se demandent comment l'auteuze peut décider de s'arrêter là…huhuhu. Rassurez-vous, il y aura une suite. Un jour, peut-être. Mais pas avant longtemps, puisque je vais dorénavant me consacrer à l'écriture d'une fic pour le fanzine de Tiayel, le Troisième Œil. Et à un autre projet de fic qui me tient également à cœur depuis quelques semaines. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des commentaires, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime._


	14. RAR

**Noirs Désirs**

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. La guerre fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, les soldats saignent et cherchent le réconfort comme ils le peuvent. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle. Dark-fic, song-fic, et je le crains, un peu OOC.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Rating** : M

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et quelque part, il vaut mieux, vu ce que je leur fais subir. Et les chansons sont de Noir Désir.

* * *

**RAR :**

_Tout d'abord, merci infiniment à Eva qui m'a harcelée tous les jours pendant des semaines pour que je termine cette histoire. Et merci à David sans qui je n'aurais sans doute pas eu ces idées aussi tordues :D Sans vous, j'aurais sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à terminer cette fic…_

_

* * *

_

**Au vu des nombreuses questions qui reviennent dans les reviews, voici quelques embryons de réponses : **

Non, Draco n'est pas si mort que ça :D Mais va-t-il survivre à ses blessures, ça c'est une autre histoire…

Oui, Voldemort est derrière tout ça, c'est quand même lui le grand méchant dans l'histoire, hein…

Oui, il y a aura une suite, dans laquelle les personnages souffriront autant, si ce n'est plus (gnéhéhéhéhé).

Non, je ne vais pas écrire cette suite dans les semaines qui viennent, puisque je suis à présent sur un projet assez long destiné au fanzine de Tiayel et Ivrian, le Troisième Œil (achetez-le !)

Oui, dans cette suite, Ron va s'en prendre plein la tête.

Je ne pense pas en faire une song-fic, parce que j'ai un peu épuisé les textes de Noir Désir, là…Et je ne pense pas que d'autres chansons s'adapteraient à l'histoire…Ce sera peut-être même une fic très courte, voire un one-shot (si tant est que je sois capable d'en écrire un jour).

Pour le reste, vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais déflorer l'histoire, non ? huhuhu.

Sinon, pour ceux qui voudraient être prévenus personnellement des prochaines fics que j'écrirai, merci de m'envoyer un petit mail (adresse dans mon profil).

* * *

**Maintenant, les RARs individuelles :**

**Lemoncurd** : C'est un sursaut de vie. Et bien sûr que si, Harry apprend ce qu'a fait Ron, je pense que le rêve de ce dernier est assez clair (enfin, clair, c'est un bien grand mot)…Donc rassure toi, il va souffrir :D Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bisous.

**Mily Black** : Mais si, c'est Draco :D J'ai jamais dit qu'il était mort, juste que Harry n'avait pas pu supporté de le voir comme ça. Que Harry pense qu'il est mort est une chose, qu'il le soit vraiment en est une autre :D En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et merci d'avoir aimé. Bisous.

**Sakurazukamori8** : Draco n'est pas mort, en effet :D Mais pas de résurrection ni de magie noire là dessous, juste une étincelle de vie qui ne s'est pas complètement éteinte…Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, bises.

**Didinette207** : Oui, Ron a fait quelque chose de dégueulasse, en effet. Mais il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et oui, je reprendrai cette fic, un jour, mais pas tout de suite…Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir aimé en tout cas, bisous.

**La rodeuse** : Je sais, je suis méchante, et cruelle, et sadique, et tout ce que tu veux…Mais parfois ça fait du bien de torturer un peu ses persos :D Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, et à bientôt.

**Amy Keira** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche énormément. Par contre pour la suite, il faudra attendre un peu, vu que je suis sur un autre projet en ce moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'écrirai un jour. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Ténébre** : Ah mais non, il n'est pas tout à fait mort ! Mais en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir aimé :D Bisous, à bientôt.

**Hdonela** : Non, merci à toi, merci d'avoir aimé et merci pour tes mots qui m'ont touchée. Oui, beaucoup de fatalité, je ne pense pas que les gens puissent être optimistes en temps de guerre, malgré la volonté d'y croire. Merci d'avoir lu, bisous.

**Love Draco Malefoy** : Pour ce qui est d'une suite rapide, je suis désolée, mais non. Je suis sur un projet pour le fanzine de Tiayel, donc ça attendra. Mais il y aura une suite, c'est promis.

**Ellie351** : J'espère que la crise de manque ne menace pas trop, parce que je n'écrirai pas de suite avant un moment :D Mais je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Intouchable** : Que de questions ! J'y ai répondu en début de RAR, j'espère que les réponses te conviennent :D En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir aimé. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Oxaline** : Ma douce, à chaque fois tes reviews me donnent le sourire :D Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé, et promis, j'écrirai une suite un jour. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Jules et Cunégonde** : Je prends ça comme des compliments :D Patience, la suite arrivera un jour (et en attendant, on achète le n°2 du Troisième Œil quand il sortira ! lol). Bises, à bientôt.

**Elimor** : Merci pour ton mail, j'y réponds dès que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, mais sache qu'il m'a beaucoup touchée. Bises, à bientôt.

**LadyNush** : Merci pour cette longue review ! Et pour tes compliments, aussi, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et je ne t'en veux pas pour les réserves que tu as émises, bien entendu…Pour répondre à ta question, je ne saurais dire pour les autres auteurs, mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense que JKR n'a pas créé Draco uniquement dans le but d'en faire un gamin insupportable, et qu'il a plus de profondeur qu'on ne le pense. Maintenant, pour cette fic en particulier, ce n'est pas tant le personnage que j'ai voulu martyriser, mais bien laisser tous les protagonistes s'enfoncer dans la souffrance…Et puis, ils sont OOC, hein…En tout cas, merci pour tout et à bientôt. Bisous.


End file.
